Ainda o mesmo, ou quase
by Tay-lune
Summary: Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente - gente é minha primeira fic leiam com carinho xD
1. Chapter 1

**Ainda o mesmo, ou quase.**

**Capitulo I**

- Cara, o que essas criaturas têm contra lugares limpos e claros? - Disse o mais velho.

O lugar estava realmente em um estado deplorável. A casa velha era grande, tinha as paredes e o teto cobertos de mofo. As janelas estavam quebradas, deixando que alguns feches de luz adentrassem nos cômodos. Havia buracos no chão de madeira e a cada passo erguia-se uma nuvem de poeira. Uma poeira densa e com um odor insuportável, era fétido, lembrava a morte. Com certeza aquela poeira não era normal.

- Vamos nos separar - disse Sam.

Dean se dirigiu para a parte superior da casa, que estava igualmente destruída, algumas paredes estavam cobertas por inscritos em Latim e marcas de sangue.

- Dean, não tem nada lá em baixo. Tem certeza que aquela bruxa está por aqui?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza Sam. Eu segui todas as pistas...

O loiro teve a fala interrompida por uma mão que o puxara com imensa força para trás, o arrastando para dentro de um do quartos escuros.

- DEAN! - foi a última coisa que ouvira seu irmão dizer.

Silêncio. Escuro. Foram as duas coisas que vieram a seguir.

- Dean... Dean... Dean - uma voz linda, calma e sedutora, mas extremamente assustadora começou a chamar seu nome - Até que enfim nos encontramos - a voz parecia estar se aproximando.

- Quem é você? Onde eu estou? Cadê o Sam?

- Calma Dean... eu estava ansiosa por esse encontro sabia?

Ao dizer essas palavras o ambiente todo se clareou, e Dean pode finalmente ver onde estava. Era um lugar absolutamente lindo, um pouco gay para o seu gosto, mas ainda sim lindo.

Havia flores brancas e rosas em todas as partes. Uma cachoeira que parecia vir do céu, caía sobre um lago de águas azuis onde vários peixes nadavam. Por alguma razão aqueles peixes chamaram a atenção de Dean, talvez fosse porque ali só tinha peixes pretos e brancos.

- O-onde eu...? Eu morri? - Dean parecia estar em choque de tão assustado.

- Não, você não morreu. Ainda.

- Apareça vadia! Minha mão está coçando pra te encher de porrada.

- Ai, ai. Sempre apressado não é Dean...

Dean sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e ao se virar, viu uma mulher linda. Talvez a mais linda que já tenha visto.

Ela tinha os cabelos lisos como seda, que começavam a fazer cachos perto das pontas, era preto como a noite e quase alcançavam sua cintura. Sua pele era branca e suas bochechas levemente rosadas. Seus lábios eram carnudos e delicados. Seus olhos eram inacreditavelmente verdes. Seu corpo tinha as curvas perfeitas cobertas por um vestido preto como seus cabelos.

- Q-quem é você? - disse Dean extasiado pela beleza da mulher que estava à sua frente.

- Meu nome pode ser Clair, Andrea, Lindsay, Sarah... Eu tenho muitos nomes e acredite, é tudo graças a você.

- Graças a m-mim? - o loiro ainda estava perplexo diante da mulher - Como assim? Eu n-nunca vi você.

- Viu sim...

A garota começou a mudar de forma rapidamente se transformando em várias mulheres. Algumas pareciam familiares a Dean, mas ele não se lembrava de onde. Até que entre tantas mulheres ele a viu, Cassie. Seu "rolo" mais longo com uma garota. Então todas as aquelas mulheres passaram a fazer sentido para ele, elas eram seus antigos casos. Todas as mulheres com quem ele esteve estavam ali. Eram tantas, que se ele estivesse em outra situação ficaria até orgulhoso.

- O-o que é você?

A mulher voltou a sua forma original e se aproximou de Dean, que estava imóvel. Sorriu, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sou um pedaço de todas elas, todas as mulheres que você, Dean Winchester, usou e jogou fora. E agora, como castigo, você vai sentir tudo o que elas sentiram.

Dizendo isso a mulher se afastou e começou a fazer gestos estranhos com as mãos enquanto dizia palavras que pareciam ser de um idioma antigo e desconhecido de Dean.

Tudo a volta do loiro desapareceu. Novamente escuro. Novamente Silêncio. Até que ele sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e ouviu uma voz chamando-o ao longe. Era Sam.

- S-sam, é v-você?

- Dean? Dean, ah graças Deus! Você está bem?

- E-eu acho que sim - Dean, que estava no chão, começou a se levantar, mas quase caiu com a tontura que lhe abateu.

- É melhor irmos embora. Você não está em condições de lutar com aquela feiticeira caso ela volte.

O mais velho simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e se escorou no irmão. Dirigiram-se para fora da casa velha e entraram no carro, dessa vez com Dean no banco do carona.

- Aproposito, por que você demorou tanto pra ir me resgatar?

- Como assim? Você está bem? - ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto do irmão continuou - Dean, em menos de dois minutos eu arrombei a porta e encontrei você lá, desmaiado. Um minuto depois você acordou. Pra mim isso parece ser bem rápido.

- Isso não é possível! Cara, você está brincando né? - Sam negou com a cabeça - Eu posso jurar que eu fiquei no mínimo meia hora lá dentro com aquela bruxa... - Dean fez uma careta de dor a pôs as mãos no peito.

- Você tá legal?

- Ai, que dor nos peitos - Sam riu - é sério Sammy.

- Coração?

- Não, nos peitos mesmo. - Agora Sam gargalhou alto e Dean o olhou com cara feia.

- Desculpa Dean, mas é que é engraçado, você parece uma adolescente na puberdade.

- Ha... ha...ha. Muito engraçado. Vamos logo para o motel, eu estou cansado e dolorido.

- Você é quem manda Hannah Monthana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Ao chegarem ao motel, os irmãos tomaram banho, comeram e foram dormir cedo, pois estavam muito cansados.

O mais velho teve uma noite conturbada, com dores e sonhos estranhos. Tinha o sono leve e ora ou outra ouvia os roncos vindos do irmão. Só dormiu pesado quando já era de madrugada.

Acordou cedo, seu corpo já não doía mais. Abriu os olhos e viu cabelos loiros compridos em seu travesseiro, bem próximos ao seu rosto.

Dean ficou confuso, pois não se lembrava de ter dormido com ninguém. Olhou para o outro lado e viu que Sam ainda dormia. Achou muito estranho, pois ele nunca levava mulheres para o quarto quando seu irmão estava com ele.

Virou-se novamente para acordar a dona daqueles cabelos, pois Sam ficaria furioso se a visse. Ficou mais confuso ainda quando viu que não tinha ninguém ao seu lado na cama. Fechou os olhos.

Ergueu-se um pouco ficando apoiado nos cotovelos. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu um volume sobre seu peito. Pareciam duas montanhas. Apertou o volume e percebeu que aquele volume fazia parte dele. Ficou em pânico quando olhou por baixo da camiseta e constatou o que eram aquelas "duas montanhas".

Olhou para suas mãos e notou que elas estavam menores e delicadas, seus dedos estavam finos e suas unhas um tanto maiores.

Levantou-se bruscamente e sentiu uma onda de fios loiros e compridos invadirem seu campo de visão. Passou a mão empurrando-os para trás, percebendo então que aqueles fios, que batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, vinham de sua cabeça. Alguns desses fios chegavam somente até a lateral do rosto formando uma franja delicada.

Entrou em verdadeiro desespero quando se olhou no espelho do quarto. Havia encolhido uns 15 centímetros. Seu corpo estava esguio e cheio de curvas que evidenciavam seu quadril e seu busto. Todos os seus pelos haviam sumido também.

Seu rosto estava mais arredondado e com feições mais delicadas. Suas sobrancelhas estavam mais finas e seus cílios estavam mais longos. As maçãs do seu rosto estavam mais rosadas e seu nariz estava fino e arrebitado.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, descendo para o rosto, passando em seguida por seu busto e sua barriga. Desceu a mão um pouco mais, olhou novamente para o espelho e notou que realmente estava faltando algo ali. Respirou fundo e puxou sua boxer, que já estava quase caindo, para frente.

Arregalou os olhos e começou a ofegar. Não podia acreditar no que tinha visto, ou melhor, no que NÃO tinha visto. Olhou novamente para ter certeza, então abriu a boca e soltou um grito agudo e alto:

- Aaaaaah! Cadê o meu pau?

Esse grito fez Sam Winchester despertar dando um pulo da cama já com uma faca nas mãos:

- Q-quem é você? - olhou em volta - E cadê o meu irmão? - Sam estava em posição de luta.

- Ei Sam, calminha aê! - a voz era suave, baixa e aguda. Dean estremeceu ao ouvir sua nova voz - Sou eu o...

- Eu quem? - cortou o moreno.

- O Dean.

- Claro e eu sou a Jéssica Alba. Fala logo quem é você e o que você fez com o Dean.

- Já disse, eu sou o Dean! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Quando eu acordei, eu... eu estava assim, como... como "isso!" - Disse apontando para si.

- Ah, por favor! Que espécie de idiota você acha que eu sou? - Sam começava a se aproximar ameaçadoramente.

- A espécie mais idiota que eu acho que existe!

- O que? Olha como fala garota, pelo que eu vejo você não está em condições de fazer brincadeirinhas. Agora fala logo quem ou o que é você.

- Merda. O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim? Já sei! Olha, quando nós éramos pequenos, a mamãe sempre nos dizia "os anjos estão olhando por nós." E uma vez quando você tinha uns oito anos, eu acho, você rasgou a jaqueta do papai e veio chorando pra mim com medo do que ele iria fazer. Então, eu ajudei você a convencê-lo de que foi o cachorro do vizinho.

Sam baixou a guarda, arregalou os olhos e sentou-se com tudo na cama. Dean sentou-se na outra cama ficando de frente para Sam que parecia estar em choque e perdido em pensamentos.

- É-é você mesmo Dean?

- Sim.

- M-mas como v-você...?

- Eu acho que foi isso que aquela feiticeira quis dizer quando disse que eu iria pagar por ter feito todas aquelas mulheres "sofrerem.".

Sam olhou bem para o irmão ou irmã (sei lá) e começou a rir compulsivamente.

- Do que é que você está rindo?

- Hahahahaha! D-desculpa Dean, é que... bom... - Sam começou a rir de novo.

- Cara, é sério isso não tem graça. Eu encolhi, perdi meus músculos que lutei tanto para ter. Eu tenho seios. E o pior de tudo... - Dean suspirou - Eu não tenho mais o meu... o meu... - o loiro ou loira (tanto faz) apontou para sua cueca e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Sam olhou para onde Dean tinha apontado, arregalou um pouco os olhos e riu mais ainda. Abraçou o próprio abdômen de tanto rir. Como consequência teve o rosto atingido por um travesseiro jogado pelo mais velho.

- Qual é Sam eu estou sofrendo aqui!

- S-sério, desculpa - o mais novo secava os olhos e começava a recuperar o fôlego - mas é que bom, temos que admitir que essa bruxa tem criatividade.

- Cala a boca! Aquela vadia, eu juro que a mato.

- Como? A gente nem sabe onde ela está. Dean, talvez...

- Talvez o que?

- Talvez você fique assim por um tempo.

- Não, não e não! Eu não acredito! Eu juro que eu vou fazer ela pagar.

- Tudo bem Dean, mas enquanto isso nós precisaremos tomar certas providências.

- Que tipo de providências?

- Em primeiro lugar, falar com o Bobby, ele vai saber nos ajudar de alguma forma. E em segundo lugar, vamos cuidar de você: comprar algumas roupas e te arrumar um nome. Você tem preferência por algum?

- Isso é realmente necessário? - Dean parecia aborrecido.

- Sinto muito, mas é. A gente não sabe quanto tempo você vai ficar assim.

- Ah Sam, eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo.

- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos agora você não precisa ir muito longe para ver uma mulher nua!

Dean tentou ficar sério, mas acabou dando um meio sorriso, deixando Sam mais tranquilo em relação ao que estava acontecendo com o irmão.

- Megan - disse Dean depois de refletir por alguns minutos

- Megan?

- É eu quero me chamar Megan.

- Por que Megan?

- Por que é o nome de uma atriz muito gostosa que tem por aí. E como eu sei que eu estou muito gostosa, achei que o nome fosse combinar.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Está com fome? - Dean negou com a cabeça - Então vista qualquer coisa que couber em você e vamos logo para casa do Bobby, aí lá a gente toma café e vê o que fazer com a "Megan.".

- OK. Ah e sendo mulher ou não, eu dirijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**Capitulo III**

- Sam! Que saudades filho - disse Bobby enquanto dava um abraço no rapaz - a quanto tempo, onde está o Dean?

- Ãããh... - Sam estava hesitante

- Olá senhorita - disse o homem sendo todo gentil - você é a nova namorada do Sam ou é mais uma vítima de Dean Winchester? - Bobby puxou a mão da "moça" depositando ali um beijo suave.

- Ei! - exclamou Dean puxando com tudo sua mão e limpando-a em seguida - calma aê garanhão. - Bobby ficou confuso com esse ato.

- Então Bobby, é sobre isso que nós temos que conversar. Bobby, esse ou essa é o Dean.

- E ai Bobby - Dean/Megan sorriu marotamente.

- Dean? M-mas como? Não é possível!

- Nós também não sabemos, é por isso que estamos aqui. - Disse Sam.

- Vocês têm que me contar tudo que aconteceu.

- Será que a gente pode deixar as explicações pra depois, é que eu tô morrendo de fome - disse Dean passando por Bobby e se jogando no sofá.

- É com certeza essa aí é o Dean.

Sam riu e seguiu atrás de Bobby para dentro da casa. Durante o café, Dean lhes contou tudo o que acontecera com ele enquanto esteve com aquela feiticeira. O irmão e o amigo escutaram com atenção tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente, foi tudo em vão. Os relatos detalhados de Dean só lhes trouxe mais confusão.

- E foi assim que eu me tornei a Megan. - concluiu Dean

- E então Bobby, você sabe o que fazer?

- Por enquanto só uma coisa, que é ligar para a Ellen e Jo.

- Pra quê? - perguntaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque eu não sei como resolver esse problema do Dean, pelo menos por enquanto e elas podem ajudá-lo enquanto está nessa situação. Olha só como é que "ela" está vestida.

Dean vestia uma calça jeans enorme para o seu tamanho, com certeza caberiam mais duas Megans ali dentro. Sua camisa estava batendo nos joelhos e mesmo com as mangas dobradas, quase cobriam suas mãos. Os sapatos de Dean faziam os pés de Megan parecerem pés de palhaço.

- É eu concordo elas vão poder ajudar. - disse Sam meio contrariado. Ele não gostava muito do jeito que Jo se jogava para cima de Dean, mas pelo menos dessa vez não teria esse problema.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira né? - disse Ellen enquanto entrava na casa carregando uma mala.

- Ele não pode ter virado mulher, ninguém pode. Pelo menos não assim tão ao pé da letra - disse Jo levando para dentro mais uma mala.

- Olá Ellen, oi Jo - disse Dean/Megan

- Essa ai é o Dean meninas - disse Sam num tom cansado

- Eu disse a você Ellen, é inacreditável até pra nós. - disse Bobby

- Céus, como isso é possível? - disse Ellen.

- CA-RAM-BA. - disse Jo - você é realmente uma mulher, com seios e tudo! - seu tom de voz deixava transparecer um pouco de tristeza.

- Pois é - Dean estava um pouco sem graça por estar sendo tão observado.

- Vocês trouxeram tudo? - perguntou Bobby.

- É claro - respondeu Jo prontamente - está tudo aqui - a loira deu um tapinha na mala e Sam abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- O que é que tem ai? - perguntou Dean com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Tudo que a Megan precisa - respondeu Ellen.

- O que vocês vão fazer comigo?

- Nada demais, agora anda vamos lá pro quarto ter uma conversa de mulheres.

Dean foi arrastado para uma dos quartos por aquelas duas. Sam e Bobby sentaram-se na sala e ligaram a tevê para assistir enquanto esperavam, pois eles sabiam que mulheres sempre demoravam, ainda mais quando se trata de roupas, maquilagens e essas coisas.

No quarto, Ellen abriu a mala e despejou um monte de parafernálias femininas sobre a cama, trocou alguns sussurros com Jo e simplesmente saiu do cômodo. Ao ver que Dean não tinha entendido a atitude de sua mãe falou:

- Ela acha que você vai ficar mais á vontade se ficar só comigo, mas e então "Megan" qual será o seu número de sutiã? Pelo que eu posso ver deve ser uns dois números a mais que o meu, ainda bem que eu trouxe alguns outros tamanhos por precaução. Vamos, tire essa camisa horrorosa e vamos ver se algum desses cabe em você.

- Sutiã? Como assim sutiã? E espera um minuto aí eu não vou tirar a minha roupa na sua frente.

- É só sua camisa. Quantas vezes eu já não te vi sem camisa por aí?

- Isso era quando eu não tinha seios - disse Dean indignado

- Qual é Dean somos todas mulheres agora lembra?

- A é? Então tira você a sua camisa. - O (a) loiro (a) sorriu maliciosamente

- Engraçadinho.

- O que aconteceu com o "somos todas mulheres agora"?

- Dean, por favor, eu prometo que você vai ficar linda.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

- Já disse que sim. Agora vamos.

Dean revirou os olhos e começou a desabotoar a camisa, tirou-a e jogou-a em cima de uma das cômodas.

- Agora vista isso.

Jo estendeu um sutiã preto com bojo e rendas para que Dean pegasse. O loiro fez o que lembrava de ter visto as mulheres com quem transou fazerem, mas foi infeliz em sua tentativa.

- Isso é bem mais fácil de tirar do que de por. - disse Dean depois de desistir.

- Ai ai, eu vou te ensinar a colocar. - Jo se colocou atrás de Dean, ficando bem próxima, deixando que sua respiração alcançasse a nuca do ex-homem - Em primeiro lugar você tem que cobrir os seus seios com o sutiã, assim olha. - Jo colocou o bojo nos seios de Dean os apertando levemente - Depois, você passa os braços pelas alças. - Ele (a) o fez - Agora vem à parte mais difícil, que é abotoar o sutiã. Vire suas mãos para trás e tente encaixar os ganchinhos nos buraquinhos - Dean tentou, tentou por uns cinco minutos até que conseguiu. - Por último é só arrumar os seios para que eles fiquem confortáveis aí. - Jo passou sua mão pelo peito de Dean descendo até seus seios, colocou uma parte da mão por dentro do sutiã e os puxou um pouco para cima. - Pronto, agora está perfeito. - Jo se colocou na frente de Dean e deu um sorriso inocente - Aprendeu?

- Nossa, se eu fosse um cara nesse momento, com certeza eu estaria de pau duro.

- Dean! - disse a loira fingindo repreensão.

- Qual é o próximo passo? - perguntou animado.

- Tome, vista essa calcinha. E eu não vou te ajudar a fazer isso. Querendo ou não, você é uma mulher agora e foi estranho por a mão nos seus seios - por mais que ela tivesse gostado da reação de Dean com sua "ajuda" ela estava sendo sincera quando disse que achou estranho.

- Eu acho que isso eu posso fazer sozinho. Mas se não se importa, eu gostaria que você virasse de costas.

- Você é quem sabe - disse já se virando.

Dean tirou a calça e a cueca, vestindo a calcinha rapidamente, pois estava com um pouco de receio de que Jo resolvesse se virar.

- Pronto. Ããh, tem certeza que isso é o meu tamanho? Eu acho que está um pouco pequena.

- Não está não, está perfeita. Calcinhas são assim mesmo - enquanto Jo dizia isso Dean levou uma das mãos para trás e puxou o pedaço de pano da calcinha que se escondera entre suas nadegas - e nem pense em fazer esse tipo de coisa em público.

Depois disso foi tudo mais tranquilo. Jo dera uma calça Jeans justa e de cintura baixa para que Dean vestisse. Entregou-lhe também uma regata branca e uma preta, para que ele sobrepusesse as duas deixando a preta por cima. Penteou-lhe os cabelos e lhe passou uma leve maquilagem, bem a contragosto, mas passou. Enquanto ia arrumando-o dava lhe dicas de como se vestir, de como andar, falar, se maquilar e até de como comer. Por último entregou-lhe um par de tênis, pois ele ainda não estava pronto para andar de salto alto por aí.

- Pronto, acho que terminamos.

- Agora eu entendo por que vocês sempre se atrasam. - deu um meio sorriso - Obrigado Jo.

- Não por isso. Agora vamos até a sala, eu quero ver a reação da plateia diante da minha obra prima.

Jo se dirigiu para a sala na frente de Dean, fazia questão de fazer as apresentações antes que ele se apresentasse aos demais:

- Atenção senhoras e senhores, nasce aqui uma nova mulher e...

- A, por favor, me poupe desse negócio de "nasce uma mulher." Isso é provisório lembra? - disse Dean cortando as apresentações de Jo e entrando na sala, deixando todos de boca aberta - O que foi? Por que vocês estão me olhando assim?

- Você é mesmo um idiota eu tinha planejado todo um discurso...

- Garoto, digo garota, você está incrível - disse Bobby interrompendo Jo.

- Nossa maninho, se você não fosse meu irmão enfeitiçado eu provavelmente daria em cima de você. - Sam usava um tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo dizia a verdade.

- Argh! Que coisa gay Sammy.

- Você está de parabéns filha, fez um ótimo trabalho! - disse Ellen demonstrando orgulho.

- Até que enfim alguém notou a minha presença.

- Obrigado Jo - disse Bobby

- É, obrigado - disse Sam.

- Dean você realmente entendeu tudo que eu te ensinei?

- Tudinho

- Então nosso trabalho aqui já terminou mãe, podemos ir. Ah e Dean pode ficar com essas coisas, depois você me devolve.

- Obrigado de novo Jo e a você também Ellen.

- Não por isso. - Responderam as duas juntas.

- Qualquer coisa é só nos ligar - disse Ellen - Tchau rapazes, e... moça.

- Tchau gente. E não se esqueça a Megan não é o Dean, Comporte-se.

Bobby fechou a porta e voltou sua atenção para os garotos.

- Ããh Bobby? - chamou Sam

- Sim?

- Será que a gente pode ficar aqui uns dias?

- Claro! Mas que pergunta é essa? Vocês são como filhos pra mim, podem ficar o quanto quiserem.

- Obrigado Bobby.

- Além do mais, faz tempo que eu não tenho uma mulher para lavar as minhas cuecas.

- Ha... ha...ha. Vai sonhando.

- É brincadeira Dean, eu nunca faria isso com você.

- É Dean, ele sabe que você não quer quebrar as unhas - disse Sam.

- Vocês dois ainda vão me pagar. - os dois homens riram da revolta de Dean

O resto da tarde se passou com os três conversando, tanto bobagens como uma possível solução para o problema de Dean. Ora ou outra Sam e Bobby faziam uma piadinha de Dean. Tomaram umas cervejas, comeram e foram dormir tarde, só depois de assistirem um jogo de futebol americano que ia passar na tevê. Para os irmãos, as tardes passadas com Bobby eram muito boas e traziam uma sensação gostosa de família, o que deixava a noite tranquila e boa para se dormir bem.

- Dean você tem certeza? Nós ainda podemos voltar.

- Tenho Sammy. Já falei, eu não aguentava mais ficar sem fazer nada. E outra, nós já estávamos há uma semana com o Bobby e não conseguimos achar nenhuma solução. Alguém uma vez disse que o trabalho é o melhor remédio para se esquecer dos problemas.

- Mas Dean, pode ser perigoso. Você...

- Eu o que? Sou uma mulher e não vou dar conta do recado? Eu não sabia que o meu irmãozinho era machista.

- Não é isso e você sabe muito bem.

- Olha Sam, eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu vou me cuidar, eu prometo. E eu não quero estar enferrujado quando eu voltar a minha forma normal.

- Ok. Bom, então vamos tentar fazer tudo como antes. Em primeiro lugar, com o que mesmo estamos lidando?

- Assim que se fala garotão. Então, pelo que o Bobby me disse andam acontecendo estranhos assassinatos em uma cidade chamada Devil's Kettle, que fica a uns 200km daqui. As mortes começaram a quatro meses atrás, segundo os dados da policia foram 4 ataques até agora, um número normal pelo tamanho da cidade, mas o que chama a atenção é o modo como estavam os corpos: sem sangue e sem os órgãos.

- As mortes têm intervalos de um mês. Sem sangue e sem órgãos. Não é um vampiro, pois eles só chupam o sangue e também não é um lobisomem, porque eles só comem o coração... – Sam pareceu pensar um pouco – Há alguma ligação entre as vítimas?

- Todos estudavam na DKF, uma das maiores faculdades da região.

- Bom, então parece que vamos para a faculdade – os olhos de Sam brilharam com a ideia.

- Eu temia que você dissesse isso – disse Dean ligando o carro – cara, voltar pra escola aos 24 anos! – o loiro fez uma careta que fez Sam dar risadas.

O resto da viagem se passou com os irmãos acertando os últimos detalhes do novo trabalho. Chegaram rápido a cidade, se hospedaram em um motel qualquer e foram para a DKF.

Sam ia se matricular de novo no seu tão sonhado curso de direito e Dean por nunca ter pensado em ir para a faculdade resolveu se matricular nesse também, assim teria de quem colar caso tivesse alguma prova. Era domingo á tarde então a faculdade estava quase vazia, se matricularam e voltaram para o motel, afinal segunda feira seria um grande dia.

- Cara, se eu soubesse que a faculdade era tudo isso – disse o loiro seguindo com os olhos duas estudantes que tinham acabado de passar – eu teria vindo para uma antes.

- Dean, em primeiro lugar nós estamos aqui por trabalho. E em segundo lugar não se esqueça que agora você é uma mulher.

- Existem mulheres lésbicas sabia? E além do mais, sexo entre mulheres sempre me deixou muito excitado – Dean sorriu de uma maneira safada e esperançosa, que fez com que Sam revirasse os olhos.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Dean nós não estamos interessados nesse tipo de coisa, nós vamos resolver logo esse caso e vamos voltar a nos preocupar com você. Tente não chamar muita atenção.

- Quem está chamando a atenção aqui é você – disse o loiro apontando para um grupo de garotas que cochichavam e olhavam em direção a Sam como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, aquilo deixou Dean estranhamente incomodado, talvez fosse por que elas não estavam falando dele ou talvez fosse... – Aproveita mesmo enquanto o gostosão aqui está escondido, porque depois que eu voltar elas nem vão te notar.

- Engraçadinho. Agora vamos, se não chegaremos atrasados na nossa primeira aula.

Os dois chegaram à porta da sala junto com o professor, que devia ter uns 50 anos pela quantidade de cabelos brancos que tinha. Apresentou-se e pediu para que eles entrassem.

- Bom dia pessoal – disse o professor chamando a atenção dos alunos, que estavam conversando, para ele. – hoje temos novos alunos na classe, esses são Sam e Megan Kiney.

- Uau, já vi que as aulas vão ficar bem mais gostosas agora – disse um rapaz olhando diretamente para Megan fazendo com que todos os outros garotos rissem.

- Senhor Taylor, por favor, eles acabaram de chegar. Bom, vamos começar a aula. Sam, Megan queiram se sentar.

Os dois se sentaram nos fundos da sala enquanto o professor começava a explicação.

- Parece que não sou só eu que estou chamando a atenção por aqui. Viu só Dean, você nem precisou voltar a ser gostosão – Disse Sam num sussurro.

- Muito engraçado. – respondeu Dean também num sussurro.

O resto da manhã foi tranquila. Algumas pessoas vieram conhecer os irmãos e foram muito simpáticas. As garotas quase se jogavam em cima de Sam que passou boa parte da manhã corado de vergonha por estar recebendo tanta atenção. Já os garotos mais atiradinhos assoviavam quando Dean passava ou faziam algum tipo de comentário indecente, o que o estava irritando profundamente.

_Continua..._

**Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e continuem lendo. Ah, claro mandem muitas reviews para que eu poste mais rápido os capítulos -ah chantagista ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**Capitulo IV**

Quando chegaram ao motel estavam exaustos, Sam atirou suas coisas no sofá e se jogou na cama, já Dean parecia meio depressivo, colocou as coisas em cima de uma mesa, que estava no canto, e foi tomar um banho. Sam, muito atento, não pode deixar de notar a súbita mudança de humor do irmão. Esperou que ele saísse do banho para perguntar o que estava acontecendo:

- Você está bem Dean? Quando você entrou no quarto parecia meio aborrecido, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada Sammy, eu só estou um pouco cansado, eu acho. – Dean falava em voz baixa como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

- Tudo bem então eu vou tomar meu banho. – Sam sabia que Dean não estava falando a verdade, mas preferiu não insistir.

S-P-N

Já era quarta-feira à noite, Sam estava deitado em sua cama tentando entender o comportamento do irmão nos últimos dois dias.

_**Flashback on – segunda depois do banho.**_

- Saaaam. Mas que porra é essa que você fez aqui no banheiro? Olha essa bagunça, água para todos os lados e... aaaah eu não acredito nisso, você ainda teve a coragem de deixar a tampa do vazo levantada? Você tá querendo me irritar né! Tá querendo tacar na minha cara que eu sou uma mulher? Desde cedo eu percebi você querendo me provocar!

- Ei, Dean, calma. – Sam estava em posição de defesa, pois parecia que o loiro voaria nele a qualquer minuto. – Eu seco o banheiro ok. E sobre a tampa do vazo, foi mal cara, é o costume.

- Samuel Winchester você está tacando na minha cara de novo que eu sou __uma mulher?

- NÃO. Digo, claro que não. D-desculpa eu vou deixar a tampa do vazo abaixada da próxima vez.

- A muito obrigada por me humilhar desse jeito, dizendo que eu preciso da tampa abaixada!

- Hã? Dean eu só estou fazendo o que você pediu.

- Não discuta comigo, eu ainda sou seu irmão mais velho. – dizendo isso Dean saiu do banheiro batendo a porta com força.

_**Flashback off **_

Sam refletiu, repassou a cena várias vezes em sua cabeça tentando identificar o que tinha feito de tão grave para que Dean ficasse tão irritado. Lembrou-se de terça de manhã na faculdade, quando um aluno chamado Derik pegou o lápis de Dean que havia caído e ele começou a brigar com o rapaz. Lembrava-se exatamente do que seu irmão havia dito: " acha que eu não consigo pegar meu lápis só por que sou uma mulher não é?" " vocês homens são incríveis, sempre os donos da razão!" Essa ultima frase em especial não saía da cabeça de Sam.

Nesses últimos dias seu irmão estava triste, distante e irritado. O moreno remexeu-se na cama enquanto outras lembranças invadiam lhe a mente. Num arrepio lembrou-se do que aconteceu a poucas horas e que provavelmente foi o que mais o assustou.

_**Flashback on – horas atrás **_

Sam estava voltando da biblioteca, já estava na porta de seu quarto quando escutou alguém chorando. Prestou mais atenção e descobriu que o choro vinha do seu quarto. Mais que depressa abriu a porta e entrou em choque quando viu como seu irmão estava.

Dean estava sentado em sua cama completamente descabelado. Segurava uma colher e um pote de sorvete de morango, no criado mudo havia pelo menos umas seis embalagens de chocolate vazias e mais umas três ainda fechadas. No seu rosto lágrimas corriam livremente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

- Dean? Dean? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sam desesperado

O loiro simplesmente apontou para a televisão e continuou a chorar, dessa vez quase gritando. Sam olhou para a televisão e não pode acreditar no que estava vendo.

- V-você está chorando por isso? Dean você está chorando por um filme?

- N-não é só um f-filme. É "Um amor para recordar", o filme m-mais bonito que eu já v-vi.

Sam começou a rir, nunca na vida pensou que fosse ver Dean Winchester chorando por ver um filme de romance.

- Você é um i-idiota – disse Dean indo se trancar no banheiro.

- Dean - disse Sam batendo na porta – Dean me desculpa, eu só não esperava ver você nessa situação. – nenhuma resposta veio de lá de dentro – saia dai, por favor.

– dessa vez Sam teve como resposta um grito e um choro compulsivo – Não é pra tant...

- Aaaaah – interrompeu Dean saindo do banheiro e se jogando nos braços de Sam – t-tem um m-monstro lá dentro – disse o loiro entre soluços.

Sam afastou seu irmão cuidadosamente, sacou sua arma da cintura e entrou no banheiro. Olhou, olhou e não viu nada.

- Onde ele está Dean?

- Perto da pia.

Sam olhou mais de perto e viu o "monstro". Guardou a arma, suspirou. Olhou para seu irmão que parecia muito assustado, então com uma chinelada terminou sua "caçada".

- Pronto Dean, já matei a barata. – disse Sam ao sair do banheiro.

- Argh... Valeu Sammy – Dean parecia um tanto quanto constrangido.

_**Flashback off**_

Pelo tempo que Sam ficou relembrando os fatos já devia ser pelo menos meia-noite. O moreno sabia que teria um dia péssimo se não dormisse, resolveu que era melhor fechar os olhos e aguardar a chegada da inconsciência, que para sua sorte não demorou muito. Dormiu bem, mas acordou cedo demais, mesmo assim resolveu continuar na cama, pois hoje precisava estar descansado já que ele e Dean iam começar a se dedicar mais ao caso em que estavam.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhh – novamente aquele grito estridente que agora Sam já conhecia muito bem.

- O que foi? Outra barata Dean? – disse em tom monótono virando-se lentamente para olhar para o irmão.

- S-sam tem s-sangue na minha cama – Dean parecia desesperado. O que fez Sam se levantar num salto e ir para perto do irmão.

- Sangue? Meu Deus é sangue mesmo. Dean, você está bem? De onde veio esse sangue? Você tem algum machucado? Está doendo em algum lugar?

- Eu n-não sei... eu não tenho nada, não q-que eu me lembre – Dean pois as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar – Sammy... me ajuda... – Dean sentiu uma pontada abaixo da barriga e fez uma careta que deixou Sam assustado.

- O que foi Dean?

- T-tá doendo... aqui – O loiro puxou as cobertas e pôs a mão abaixo da barriga fazendo outra careta.

- Não é possível...

- O que não é possível?

- Dean – Sam respirou fundo, não sabia como dizer isso para seu irmão – Olha, eu acho que você...

- Eu o que?

- Acompanha comigo Dean, você andou irritado, triste e confuso esses dias. Depois estava extremamente emotivo e comia doces como um trickster. Agora você está com essa dor abaixo da barriga, você viu de onde veio esse sangue?

Sam olhou para baixo, Dean seguiu seu olhar e viu de onde vinha o sangue, ficou pálido com o choque. Emudeceu. Depois do choque olhou para seu irmão, que também olhava para ele, o que fez suas bochechas ficarem extremamente vermelhas. Sam muito atento percebeu o constrangimento do irmão.

- Dean, eu sou seu irmão, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Eu sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você e sei que vai ser ainda mais difícil agora. Muitas coisas mudaram na sua vida nessas ultimas semanas, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou ser seu irmão e que você pode contar comigo pro que for preciso. Nós vamos achar um jeito de trazer você de volta. Eu prometo.

Dean encostou sua cabeça no peito de Sam, que agora estava sentado ao seu lado, e começou a chorar baixinho. Sam ainda não estava bem acostumado com essa sensibilidade do irmão, mas tentou ser o mais carinhoso possível. Enquanto Dean molhava seu peito com suas lagrimas, Sam tentava achar uma solução para essa situação em que seu irmão se encontrava.

- Sam?

- Hun?

- M-me desculpe. – choramingou Dean.

- Desculpar pelo que? – perguntou Sam calmamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos do irmão.

- Por ter gritado com você e com tudo mundo. E... – Dean ficou vermelho – me desculpe por estar sendo tão gay – o loiro ergueu o rosto e deu um sorriso tímido. Sam também sorriu e Dean deitou novamente sua cabeça no peito do caçula.

_Continua..._

**Oi gente, obrigada mesmo a todos vocês que estão lendo minha primeira fic, tipo obrigada pelos reviews carinhosas que eu ganhei, poucas, mas que valeram por mil por estar sendo minha primeira fic. Eu agradeceria muito se mais pessoas me deixassem reviews, deem uma força ae pra essa autora iniciante, pq eu poderia estar matando roubando e me prostituindo mas toa aqui escrevendo uma fic pra vcs u.u - kkkkk'- thank you, e continuem lendo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capítulo V**

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele me convenceu a fazer isso... – Disse Sam para si mesmo.

O moreno entrou no local de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para os lados na esperança de que ninguém o reconhecesse. Andou discretamente pelos corredores da farmácia até encontrar o que procurava.

- Nossa, como eu vou saber qual desses levar? – disse Sam enquanto olhava para as prateleiras. – na duvida vou levar um de cada.

Sam dirigia-se para o caixa carregando uma dúzia de pacotes de absorvente, ainda torcia para que ninguém o reconhecesse, quando uma voz feminina chamou seu nome. Muito envergonhado e ainda contra sua vontade Sam virou-se para ver de quem era aquela voz:

- Ei, Samuel! É esse o seu nome, não é?

- É sim.

- Eu sou da sua turma de direito. Meu nome é Melanie. Ah, você deixou isso aqui cair – disse a garota morena estendendo um pacote pequeno de absorventes para Sam.

- Ahn... Obrigado – Sam estava muito constrangido com essa situação – Pode colocar em cima dos outros.

- Eu ajudo você a levar isso até o caixa – disse dando um sorriso.

- Obrigado Melanie.

-Não há de que Samuel. E pode me chamar de Mel.

- Pode me chamar de Sam.

- Então sua namorada te pediu para fazer compras? – disse Mel tentando puxar assunto.

- Na verdade foi o meu... digo, a minha irmã quem pediu – Sam ficou ainda mais corado.

- Me desculpe Sam, eu não quis te deixar constrangido.

- Tudo bem, é que é a primeira vez que ela me pede isso. Sabe, quando a gente muda de cidade fica tudo muito confuso.

- Imagino.

Depois de passar no caixa Melanie o acompanhou. Foram conversando sobre a faculdade, sobre os alunos e professores e sobre a cidade. A garota se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele e a irmã moravam em um motel.

- Vocês moram em um motel?

- É que foi tudo muito rápido. E como nós não queríamos perder mais aulas nos mudamos provisoriamente para esse motel.

- Ah. Bom Sam, foi muito legal conversar com você, mas agora eu tenho que ir meu irmão deve estar me esperando. A gente se esbarra lá na facul. Mande um abraço para sua irmã.

- Tchau Melanie. – Disse Sam já entrando no motel.

- Aaah, até que enfim você chegou, trouxe? – disse Dean.

- Trouxe – respondeu o moreno, meio emburrado – e nunca mais saio para comprar isso, foi constrangedor. Ainda mais depois que encontrei uma menina que faz faculdade com a gente, a Melanie sabe?

- Sei, sei. Uma morena muito gata de olhos verdes né? – disse Dean pegando um dos pacotes.

- Err... é, é ela sim. E ainda por cima ela... – Sam corou.

- Ela... – disse o loiro monotonamente enquanto lia as instruções nos pacotes de absorvente.

- Ela pensou que eu estava comprando isso pra minha namorada. – Dean levantou os olhos do pacote rosa que estava em suas mãos e olhou para o irmão.

- Nossa, acho que ela não reparou bem na sua cara de nerd! – respondeu sarcástico.

- É, pelo visto você já voltou ao normal. Então coloca logo esse negócio ai e vamos sair para investigar. Perdemos quase metade do dia já. Ainda bem que está tendo reunião de professores hoje assim a gente tem um pouco mais de tempo.

Dean foi para o banheiro, ficou lá por quase meia hora. Sam já estava perdendo a paciência quando o loiro enfim saiu. Parecia estar andando com as pernas mais abertas que de costume. O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e acabou rindo do jeito engraçado que seu irmão andava.

- Do que é que você está rindo? – Disse Dean meio bravo

- É que você está parecendo um marreco andando.

- Ha... ha... muito engraçado. Cara parece que eu estou usando fraldas.

- Tecnicamente, são fraldas.

- Argh... cala a boca Sammy. Enfim, por onde vamos começar?

- Primeiro vamos à biblioteca, pegar todas as noticias que encontrarmos sobre o caso. De lá vamos ao necrotério estudar os corpos. Depois vamos à faculdade, andei me informando e nenhum funcionário que trabalha de manhã trabalha a noite, então não seremos reconhecidos.

- Então vamos. Vai na frente, _Bitch! – _disse dean

- Olha quem fala! – Dean deu um soco no braço de Sam – Ai... que dor... – retrucou o moreno rindo ironicamente.

- Se aproveita de mim só porque estou fraco. Espera só eu voltar a ser eu.

**D&S – D&S – D&S.**

- Bom, aqui estão todos os jornais da cidade que saíram nos últimos cinco meses – disse a senhora colocando uma caixa pesada em cima do balcão.

- Em que parte da biblioteca eu posso encontrar livros de folclore local? – perguntou Sam.

- No segundo corredor à esquerda depois da sessão de contos infantis. - disse monotonamente.

- Obrigado. – sorriu e dirigiu-se a mesa em que Dean já o esperava. – Va até o segundo corredor a esquerda depois da sessão de contos infantis e pegue algumas livros de folclore local que eu vou começar a procurar por alguma coisa que nos de uma pista nesses jornais.

- Por que eu?

- Porque eu já trouxe essa pesada caixa e você não tem paciência para procurar por detalhes nos jornais.

Dean saiu da mesa e foi na direção dos livros. Andava olhando para cima lendo as plaquinhas que indicavam em que sessão estava. Enfim achou a de contos infantis, andou mais um pouco. O corredor que levava até o folclore local estava praticamente vazio. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer lhe a espinha, olhou para trás e quando se virou novamente viu um rapaz vindo em sua direção.

Ele era simplesmente lindo. Tinha a pele branca, os olhos verdes e cabelos pretos espetados num estilo meio rockeiro, o corpo forte e uma altura mediana. Caminhava com elegância e sorria de maneira arrogante. Dean ficou estático com sua aproximação:

- O que uma garota tão charmosa faz na sessão de livros infantis? Procurando algo que te ajude a dormir bem? Bom, se for isso eu posso te ajudar!

- Só estou passando por esse corredor – respondeu Dean seco.

- Ok, espere só um segundo. – olhou Megan dos pés a cabeça, fechou os olhos, abriu-os novamente e disse – você passou por grandes traumas na infância, sua vida é conturbada e às vezes você se considera uma aberração. Por isso gosta de ficar na sessão de contos infantis.

Por um momento Dean pareceu estar em choque, _"como esse cara...?"_ Organizou seus pensamentos e colocou novamente sua mascara de cinismo.

- Minha vida não é da sua conta.

- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza, mas eh que hoje meu "auto-ódio" está muito atacado então preciso me sentir notado o que faz com que eu aja por impulso no simples intuito de me sentir um pouco melhor comigo mesmo. Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? Eu podia estar te chamando de gostosa ou pedindo o numero do seu telefone, ou simplesmente te passando uma cantada barata, mas não, eu tentei entender você e isso já é um bom começo. Vamos tomar um café e se você não gostar de mesmo de mim eu desapareço. Você pode até tentar adivinhar alguma coisa da minha vida também.

- Você é doido?

- Talvez. Prazer, Kevin – sorriu simpática e sedutoramente.

- Então Kevin, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – disse o loiro em tom ríspido.

- Na sessão de contos infantis?

- Como eu disse só estou passando por aqui, vou para outra sessão. E pare de ser tão intrometido!

- Bom, está bem. Vou parar de ser tão intrometido. Mas sou só um cara procurando um gibi interessante e que por acaso encontrou uma garota bonita. Não sou lá o cara mais legal e tudo mais, mas hoje não é um dos meus melhores dias. E parece que nem para você. Podíamos então fazer algo e rirmos juntos, se você quiser estarei sentado ali na cafeteria da biblioteca. – Saiu andando elegante e misterioso do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

Dean sorriu. Continuou andando. E sorrindo. Sem saber por que.

Entrou no corredor de folclore local, que parecia não ser um dos mais visitados a julgar pela poeira acumulada nas estantes. Deu uma olhada nos títulos e não viu nada que pudesse ser-lhes útil. Estava voltando quando percebeu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Três livros de capa azul que estavam na parte mais baixa das prateleiras. Não havia poeira ali, o que significava que tinham sido lidos e manuseados recentemente. Pegou os livros e voltou para a mesa em que Sam estava.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- É que... Bom tinham muitos livros lá e eu sou muito professional. Olhei todos os títulos.

- Sei... aposto que encontrou algum garoto nos corredores.

- Claro que não! Pare de ser idiota.

- Ei, calma eu só estou brincando. – justificou-se. – Enfim o que tem nesses livros que você trouxe?

- Não sei, ainda não li.

- Então pra que trouxe? – perguntou indignado

- Por que todos os livros lá estavam cobertos de poeira menos esse três, o que significa que foram usados recentemente.

- Ok. Então, já temos o que precisamos. Eu achei algumas coisas nos jornais que podem nos ajudar. Vamos leva-los e lê-los calmamente mais tarde. Agora vamos para o necrotério fazer as analises nos corpos.

- Está bem. Me espere aqui eu preciso... err... ir ao banheiro.

- Vê se não demora muito.

- Tá. Tá. – respondeu já saindo.

Entrou rápido no banheiro, ainda não se sentia completamente a vontade em ter que usar o banheiro feminino. O que mais o incomodava era toda aquela frescura de ter que sentar para fazer xixi, ainda mais agora que estava do jeito que estava.

Saiu de sua cabine, levou as mãos, olhou-se no espelho e sentiu a estranha necessidade de arrumar os cabelos e retocar a maquilagem. Pegou seu lápis de olho e refez os contornos, passou gloss nos lábios deixando-os brilhantes e rosados. Quando ia passar blush olhou-se novamente:

- Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo? – pegou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro quase desesperado.

Foi até o encontro de Sam, que já o esperava impaciente. Saíram. Passaram em uma loja de aluguel de roupas e foram rumo ao necrotério.

_Continua..._

**Oi povinho que me faz feliz por ter chegado até aqui! Desculpa a demora em postar esse capitulo mas minha vida andou meio turbulenta esses dias e acabei ficando sem inspiração pra escrever prometo tentar postar os outros capítulos mais rápido... reviews são ótimas pra me dar inspiração se alguém assim quiser dar uma forcinha eu vou ficar muito feliz =D – bjin bjin e até o próximo capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capitulo VI**

- Boa tarde, somos os agentes federais Peter Jonhson e Mary Anne Cidart estamos aqui para o ver os corpos de Jennifer Stuart, Calton Van Mark e Lise Fildberg. – Disse Dean.

- Distintivos por favor – disse o senhor baixinho e de óculos redondos. Conferiu as identificações e disse – Laboratório número 3. A doutora Hillberty está lá dentro.

Entraram na sala fria e de clima pesado. Não havia ninguém, pelo menos ninguém vivo.

- Aqui – disse Sam – Jennifer Stuart. – Puxou a gaveta, descobriu o corpo. – Argh.

- Cara, que estrago!

O corpo estava muito branco, quase roxo. Toda a parte da barriga estava aberta, deixando à mostra órgãos vitais, que estavam rasgados e dilacerados, completamente destruídos. O peito, semiaberto, apresentava arranhões profundos. O rosto estava igualmente arranhado. Os braços e as pernas possuíam marcas mais leves e discretas, mas ainda sim, bem aparentes.

- Boa tarde. Eu sou a Dr. Hillberty. – Disse uma mulher interrompendo as analises dos irmãos.

- Uau – disse Dean baixinho ao ver a mulher.

Dr. Hillberty era ruiva dos cabelos curtos e lisos. Tinha os olhos azuis profundos. Sua pele era branca e seu corpo escultural. Tinho o rosto calmo e com feições delicadas. Devia ter uns 26 anos.

- Boa tarde doutora, somos agentes federais...

- Eu sou a Mary Anne e esse é meu parceiro Peter. – disse Dean sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

- Estão aqui para investigar esses assassinatos estranhos, eu suponho. – disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão de volta.

- É, parece que temos um trabalho difícil por aqui.

- E então doutora como estão os outros corpos? – perguntou Sam.

- No mesmo estado. Órgãos dilacerados, arranhões profundos e etc. Poderia até ser considerado um ataque de animal se não fosse à falta de evidências que encontradas.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Dean.

- Veja, se fosse um animal encontraríamos saliva e até mesmo pelos. Pegadas estariam espalhadas pelo local. E até onde eu sei nenhum animal é capaz de retirar todo o sangue de um corpo.

- Entendo. O que poderia ter feito isso?

- Provavelmente algum serial killer que persegue estudantes

- Ok. Obrigado pelas informações doutora. – agradeceu Sam. – Temos que ir agora.

- Foi um prazer conhece-la doutora. – disse Dean cheio de sorrisos. – Bom, acho que nos veremos novamente não é mesmo?

Sam o olhou, tentando alerta-lo.

- Se resolvermos esse caso logo, passaremos aqui para nos despedirmos. – continuou Dean.

- Olha, me desculpe Mary Anne, mas eu não... err... eu não "jogo nesse time" – disse a doutora toda sem-graça.

Dean parecia estar chocado, por alguns minutos havia esquecido de que era Megan agora e com certeza essa não foi a melhor maneira de lembrar.

- Nós já vamos indo doutora, obrigado – disse Sam empurrando Dean para fora da sala e virando-se para cumprimenta-la.

Caminharam silenciosos pelos corredores do necrotério até chegarem ao estacionamento. Sam parecia segurar a vontade de rir.

- Você viu aquilo? – perguntou Dean incrédulo

- É Dean, parece que não será mais tão fácil assim levar qualquer mulher pra cama. – enfim começou a rir.

- Do que é que você está rindo?

- Da sua cara por levar um fora.

- A cala a boca Sammy isso não tem a menor graça.

- Pra mim tem.

- Por que você é um idiota.

- É, mas foi o idiota aqui que ganhou o telefone da doutora Hillberty. – retrucou tirando do bolso um pedaço de papel.

- Hein? Mas... quando?

- Depois que eu te empurrei em estado de choque pra fora da sala.

- A que legal, além de heterossexual essa doutora ainda tem mau gosto.

- Como assim além de heterossexual Dean, desde quando isso é ofensa?

- Nesse caso é. E que perdeu foi ela.

- Ela não perdeu nada – disse balançando o papel.

- Você é um idiota, traíra, filho da puta. Eu não acredito que você fez isso.

- Dean a culpa não é minha. Você está exagerando.

- Claro que é.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ser homem e muito menos dela ser heterossexual.

- Eu também não tenho culpa de ser... de ser... errr... mulher.

- Mas é claro que você tem culpa. Você não se lembra do que aquela bruxa te disse? Isso é um vingança pelas mulheres que você fez sofrer.

- A culpa não é minha se elas sofreram, eu nunca disse que queria um relacionamento. Só dizia que elas eram bonitas, elas iam pra cama comigo e pronto. A culpa é delas.

- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso mesmo estando do jeito que está.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Chore por que aquela ruivinha não caiu na minha?

- Não se trata mais da Dr. Hillberty Dean, mas sim de você e como você trata as mulheres.

- A então quer dizer que uma bruxa me transforma em mulher, eu estou passando os piores dias da minha vida por isso, eu levei um fora e a culpa é toda minha?

- É claro que é. – disse Sam como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Quer saber, tudo bem então. E se me der licença eu vou pra algum bar ficar bêbado e afogar minha culpa. – disse irônico e decidido

- Dean! Espera... eu não... – tarde demais, seu irmão já estava andando e provavelmente fingindo que não o ouvia.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

Entrou em um bar/lanchonete que ficava no centro da cidade, bem em frente a uma praça. Era um lugar comum, com mesas espalhadas pelo salão, um enorme balcão rodeado por banquetas, onde algumas pessoas se sentavam para beber. Garçonetes circulavam pelo local carregando bandejas com copos e petiscos. No canto esquerdo havia um pequeno palco com karaokê e mesas de sinuca, que serviam de distração para os frequentadores do local.

Estava usando uma saia social preta, uma camisa branca com babados no decote e um terninho preto mais justo na cintura, deixando Megan sexy. Tanta formalidade chamou a atenção das pessoas no bar, fazendo com que vários olhares caíssem sobre a loira.

Procurou uma mesa mais ao canto, pediu uma garrafa de cerveja e uma porção de batatas fritas.

- Se você se arrependeu por não ter aceitado meu convite na biblioteca, não precisava me seguir. Se você pedisse com jeitinho eu te dava outra chance. – disse o belo rapaz de olhos verdes sentando-se de frente para Dean.

- Você de novo... – suspirou cansado. – hoje realmente não foi um dia bom, só me deixa em paz valeu.

- A qual é. Seu dia não pode ter sido pior que o meu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza.

- Quer falar sobre isso então?

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me deixar em paz?

- Sair comigo e esfriar a cabeça. – Dean revirou os olhos – Eu estarei tomando uma dose de whisky ali no balcão, pense nisso.

Kevin saiu da mesa. Dean tomou um longo gole de cerveja, comeu algumas batatas fritas, bebeu mais cerveja. Pediu mais bebida, mais batata, mais bebida, mais bebida e mais bebida.

- Ai, maldita bexiga pequena. Tenho que ir ao banheiro de duas em duas horas – disse saindo do banheiro.

Voltava para sua mesa quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Kevin estava bebendo um copo de whisky junto a uma garota de longos cabelos pretos. Eles estavam próximos, muito próximos. Aquela cena não deixou Dean muito feliz. Na verdade, havia lhe irritado profundamente.

- Estou bêbado mesmo, então foda-se – disse para si mesmo enquanto caminhava decidido em direção ao casal.

- Então Kevin, vejo que já arrumou uma vadia pra te ajudar com o seu "auto-ódio" – disse num tom de voz completamente superior.

- Ei! Que história é essa de vadia? – Retrucou a mulher

- Então você mudou de ideia? – Perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso arrogante.

- Mas é claro que não. Só percebi como o seu gosto para mulheres caiu tão de repente.

- Como assim caiu? – disse a mulher morena ficando cada vez mais irritada.

- Hum. É mesmo?

- A, por favor, vai me dizer que você acha essa cachorra bonita?

- Escuta aqui sua loira...

- Calada – cortou Dean – Eu tinha razão, você é realmente doido.

- A quer saber, eu não tenho que ficar aqui escutando desaforos, tem muitos outros caras nesse bar. – A mulher morena simplesmente deu as costas e saiu andando.

- Ok, agora o mínimo que você pode fazer é aceitar conversar comigo. – disse Kevin calmamente.

Dean virou as costas e saiu andando irritado em direção a sua mesa. Sentou.

- Então garota-da-biblioteca, que tal começarmos pelo seu nome. – Disse o jovem rapaz colocando uma garrafa de cerveja na frente de Dean.

- Eu não disse que conversaria com você. – respondeu pegando a garrafa.

- Não precisa dizer, eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. – respondeu tomando um gole de cerveja em seguida.

- Você é muito idiota e...

- Ei... ei... shhh. – pois a mão sobre a mão da loira – me desculpe tá legal. Só... vamos conversar.

- D... – suspirou – Megan, meu nome é Megan – tirou sua mão de debaixo da mão de Kevin delicadamente.

- Bom Megan, parece que teremos uma longa noite pela frente.

Sorriu. E Dean apenas sorriu de volta.

_Continua..._

**Oi gente, desculpa a demora de novo -culpada- mas eu estava mesmo sem inspiração esses dias, então esperei, não queria postar qualquer porcaria. Espero que gostem, ficou pequeno pq ainda n]ao me recuperei totalmente –culpada de novo- Bom gente provavelmente agora só postarei ano que vem -prometo tentar postar antes- então feliz natal e ano novo pra vocês ai que fazem essas autora feliz =D **

**Ps.: que tal reviews como presente de natal?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:**tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capitulo VII**

- Então, isso é tudo. – disse Sam guardando seu bloquinho de anotações – Obrigado senhora, suas informações serão muito úteis na investigação – _"Ou não", p_ensou o moreno.

- Tem certeza que você não quer saber o que o zelador anda aprontando com as teamleaders? – Perguntou a senhora gorda enquanto lixava as unhas da mão esquerda.

- Não senhora, suas informações já foram de grande ajuda. Boa noite. – disse já saindo do lugar sem dar tempo para que aquela senhora fofoqueira inventasse de lhe contar mais umas abobrinhas.

Andava pelo campus da universidade com seu medidor de frequências na mão. Buscava qualquer evidência de espíritos, apesar de nunca ter visto um espirito fazer esse tipo de coisa com um corpo, aprendera que em sua "profissão" tudo pode ser o que não parece.

Havia passado com aquele aparelhinho por toda a extensão do prédio, foi às quadras e piscinas, às salas de aula, ao refeitório e até mesmo ao quartinho do zelador. Nada. Nem uma leve oscilação no medidor. O que quer que seja não estava ali. Ou pelo menos não deixou rastros.

- Sam?

- Hã? – assustou-se e com um rápido movimento guardou o aparelho no bolso do paletó. Virou-se para ver quem era. – Ah, oi Mel. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe gato, eu não quis te assustar. Bom eu vim Terminar um trabalho na biblioteca, com o meu irmão em casa ninguém consegue estudar. E você o que está fazendo aqui e, ainda por cima, vestido desse jeito?

- Ah... eu estava voltando da igreja quando lembrei que tinha esquecido meu livro na sala de aula e voltei para ver se alguém tinha encontrado. – parecia nervoso, não conseguia mentir para garotas tão bem quanto Dean. _"Dean"_ pensou. Já estava ficando preocupado.

- Então quer dizer que você é um garoto de Deus? – Sorriu.

- Ah não é bem assim, eu só... acho que Ele não deve ser desprezado ou esquecido. – Respondeu sério. Sam não era religioso, mas sempre teve fé.

- Que bonitinho que você é Sam. – Sorriu um sorriso inocente.

- Err... eu estou de carro, quer uma carona? – mudou de assunto antes que ficasse muito vermelho.

- Ah, não precisa Sam. Está uma noite tão bonita que eu vou caminhando. Além do mais eu não moro muito longe daqui.

- Tem certeza? Esses livros parecem meio pesados.

- Tenho sim. Está tudo bem.

- Bom então eu vou indo. Até amanhã Melanie. – Despediu-se da garota dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite Sam, até amanhã.

Caminhava sozinho pelo estacionamento da faculdade, àquela hora quase já não tinha mais carros ali. Aproximou-se do Impala, recostou-se no capô por alguns instantes e olhou para o céu.

- Melanie tem razão, a noite está mesmo muito bonita. – disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Olhou para o carro e novamente para o céu. _"Dean"_ pensou novamente enquanto dava a partida.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- Então quer dizer que você está cursando direito na DKF? Que coincidência, eu faço medicina lá. Eu não lembro já ter te visto.

- Eu e o meu irmão entramos essa semana. Não conhecemos quase ninguém ainda.

- Sabe Megan, você é uma garota muito bonita. – comentou subitamente.

Dean estava ficando confuso, não sabia mais se aquele tipo de comentário era bom ou ruim, portanto, não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou irritado. Por não saber o que fazer preferiu ficar em silêncio e só tomar mais um gole de sua cerveja.

- E parece que não sou só eu que acho isso. – Olhou para os cantos do bar. – Mesmo acompanhada os caras continuam te secando. Ou talvez estejam ME secando, o que eu não duvidaria, mas realmente espero que não.

- Claro que não, não tem ninguém me secando aqui além de você.

- Ah não? Então olhe ali. – mostrou um grupo de rapazes mais a esquerda do balcão, um deles não parava de olhar para Megan e cochichar com os amigos. – E ali. – apontou para um homem que devia ter uns 40 anos e que, por sinal, estava acompanhado de uma mulher que devia ser sua esposa. O homem esboçou um insinuante sorriso quando viu que a loira o olhava. – E pra completar tem os caras da sinuca.

No instante em que a loira dirigiu seu olhar aos rapazes um deles lhe mandou um beijo. Aquele gesto irritou Dean profundamente.

- Como ele se atreve...?

- Se atreve a quê? – Kevin não tinha visto o ocorrido.

- Você sabe jogar sinuca? – perguntou ansioso.

- Claro! Você está falando com o mestre da...

Dean nem esperou o garoto acabar de falar e foi puxando-o pelo braço, em direção as mesas de sinuca. Jogou seu terninho em cima de uma banqueta que estava próxima, prendeu seus cabelos em um coque perfeito, por último, estralou os dedos.

- Então. Quem aqui é homem o suficiente para jogar contra mim? - Perguntou com sua antiga pose de Dean.

- Opa gatinha, só se for agora. Apesar de que, eu preferiria jogar com você, não contra.

- Azar o seu né – disse arrogante – eu já tenho um parceiro. Ele é meio chato ás vezes, mas a gente se acostuma - sorriu para Kevin. – É bom que você realmente saiba jogar.

- Vamos jogar ou vamos ficar de lengalenga? – perguntou um cara loiro encostado a mesa. – Podem dar a primeira tacada. Eu e o Brad aqui vamos dar essa colher de chá.

Os outros caras riram e o moreno que havia mandado o beijinho se aproximou num andar exibido, cheirava a vodca e perfume barato.

- É isso ai Tommy. Vamos mostrar pra essa gatinha e para o namoradinho dela o que é um jogo de sinuca.

Kevin fez questão de dar a primeira tacada, acertou duas bolas logo de inicio. Os outros dois rapazes também jogavam bem, mas Dean se sentia seguro quanto à partida, afinal, fora treinado para ganhar esse tipo de jogo que muitas vezes era o único lugar de onde conseguia alguma grana. Em sua vez o loiro fez uma grande jogada que deixou os rapazes, incluindo Kevin, espantados.

- Caramba, não é que a gatinha sabe jogar mesmo. – comentou Tommy.

O jogo fora fácil para Dean. Com todos os seus anos de experiência vencer de dois homens bêbados era como tirar doce de criança. Espectadores já haviam se aproximado para admirar as habilidades "da garota". Última tacada, Dean precisava acertar o ângulo exato em que jogaria. Posicionou o taco em suas mãos mirou e mandou a bola direto para o buraco.

- Touché! – comemorou Dean. – E então mais alguém quer jogar? – perguntou enquanto os dois rapazes se afastavam humilhados.

Alguns outros caras aceitaram o desafio e um a um foram derrotados. Kevin havia se sentado e ficado de espectador como os demais curiosos. Parecia que ninguém ali ganharia do loiro aquela noite.

Entre tacadas e vitórias Dean bebia várias cervejas, parecia estar ficando realmente bêbado. Enquanto comemorava mais uma de suas vitórias um homem estranho aproximou-se e num ato repentino tentou agarrar Megan.

- Ei... me solta. – falava com a voz um pouco arrastada. – Me solta cara. – Começou a dar murros fracos em seu peito.

- Solta ela! – Vociferou Kevin já puxando a loira dos braços do cara.

- Cuida da sua vida palhaço! – retrucou o homem estranho dando um empurrão em Kevin.

Em poucos segundos os dois estavam brigando. O cara estava bêbado o que facilitou as coisas para o moreno que deu vários socos em sua barriga e rosto. O estranho ainda assim conseguiu acertar um soco no estômago de Kevin, que caiu batendo a cabeça em uma banqueta. Dean se aproximou e, juntando toda a pouca força que lhe restara, chutou no meio das pernas do homem que caiu no chão de dor. O dono do bar enfim interveio na briga expulsando os dois do bar.

- Saiam daqui eu não quero arruaceiros no meu bar! – gritou para Kevin e para o cara caído no chão.

O homem saiu andando meio torto entrando em um beco ao lado do bar. Já a loira e o rapaz foram se sentar em um dos bancos da praça vazia. Dean começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Hahahahaha... da briga.

- Você está é muito bêbada.

- Você também não está sóbrio. – voltou a rir, mas desta vez sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz.

- A noite está muito bonita. – comentou Kevin depois de um tempo.

- É está mesmo. – olhou para o céu e depois para o rosto do garoto. – Sua testa está Sangrando. – aproximou-se do rosto do rapaz, pegou um lenço umedecido e limpou o ferimento – pronto. Assim está melhor. - Olhou para os olhos de Kevin e só então notou a proximidade, afastou-se.

- Onde você aprendeu a jogar daquele jeito? – perguntou o garoto quebrando o silêncio.

- Isso é segredo. E tudo que eu te disse lá dentro é mentira HAHA. Tirando a parte do meu irmãozinho.

- Ah é mesmo? – perguntou irônico.

- É sim. Sabe... – levantou e se aproximou de um pequeno poste de luz. – Minha vida é muito complicada.

- Então você é cheia de mistérios? – perguntou se levantando.

- É o que parece. – respondeu enquanto começava a rodar segurando no poste.

Quando terminou seu giro deu de cara com Kevin parado bem à sua frente. O rapaz se aproximou passando uma das mãos pela cintura da loira. Com a mão livre tirou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto de Megan. Dean estava imóvel, havia prendido a respiração e não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. Kevin abaixou um pouco o rosto encostando sua testa na testa dela. Dean fechou os olhos, não por consentimento, mas por não ter coragem de olhar novamente nos olhos do rapaz.

Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, no susto o loiro abriu os olhos e comtemplou de perto a beleza do rosto de Kevin. Ainda se sentia apreensivo com o contato, mas à medida que o beijo ganhava intensidade Dean se entregava as novas sensações. Fechou os olhos novamente e abraçou-se a Kevin. A cabeça do loiro estava em plena guerra com o resto do seu corpo. Sentiu medo e desejou que Sam estivesse ali, sentia-se seguro com ele.

- E-eu... preciso ir – falou Megan interrompendo o beijo – meu irmão deve estar preocupado.

- Tudo bem eu te acompanho até em casa.

Fizeram todo o percurso da praça ao motel em silêncio. Dean não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem o que pensar. Já Kevin parecia distante, completamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Chegamos. – disse Dean parando em frente ao motel.

- Você mora em motel?

- É, por pouco tempo. Bom, eu vou entrar. – respondeu virando-se para a entrada.

- Espera! – pediu Kevin segurando-a pelo braço. – você está bem?

- E-estou, eu só preciso dormir. Temos aula amanhã e já é uma hora.

- Tudo bem. Então... Boa noite. – Beijou a testa da garota e foi em bora.

Entrou em seu quarto procurando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível. Infelizmente tanto cuidado fora em vão.

- Dean? É você – perguntou Sam mexendo-se na cama.

- Sim Sammy sou eu. – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que acendia a luz.

- Isso é hora de chegar Dean? Nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã, digo... hoje.

- Eu sei. Eu perdi a noção do tempo. – ainda estava com a voz arrastada.

- Você está bêbado Dean. Tome um banho frio e vá dormir logo. – disse irritado.

- Era o que eu planejava fazer mesmo – respondeu como uma criança birrenta.

Tomou um curto banho, vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi dormir. Ainda estava confuso, mas se sentia leve. Adormeceu rapidamente.

_Continua..._

**Aê Aê o/ volteeei. Estava de férias do pc mas agora voltei com toda a força. Espero que gostem deste capítulo que escrevi com muito carinho pros meus leitores preferidos -puxasaco- deixem reviews que eu agradeço e fico motivada a escrever mais rápido. :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capitulo VIII**

Dean acordou bem humorado aquela manhã. Ainda não entendia direito por que, mas estava muito feliz. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, era Sam. Levantou e ligou para uma padaria que ficava ali perto. Pediu dois cappuccinos, torradas e uma caixa de Donuts. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do quarto e esperou que seu irmão saísse para poder tomar banho.

Olhando pela janela mergulhou em lembranças da noite anterior. Cada palavra, cada sorriso, cada olhar de Kevin. O beijo, aquele beijo que o fizera sentir desejo, pela primeira vez, por homem. Estava, ainda, perdido em pensamentos quando seu irmão saiu do banheiro.

- Bom dia – disse Sam interrompendo os devaneios do loiro.

- Bom... – surpreendeu-se ao ver o irmão só de toalhas com os cabelos molhados, e pequenas gotas escorrendo pelo peito. O cheiro de sabonete e loção pós-barba fizeram as narinas de Dean se inflarem. Talvez não tivesse sido a primeira vez que sentiu desejo por um homem. - ...Dia – completou depois de se recuperar.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou enquanto pegava uma cueca na gaveta.

- Sim. – não tirava os olhos de Sam.

- Você chegou muito tarde. – tirou a toalha já vestido com a cueca.

- É. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar do corpo do moreno, que agora sem a toalha, tinha também as fortes coxas expostas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Começava a vestir a calça jeans escura escondendo seu belo par de pernas.

- Não – Observava, agora, o abdômen e o tórax definido do caçula.

- Então por que demorou tanto? – vestiu uma camiseta branca, olhando para o irmão. – Dean? Você está me ouvindo?

- Hã? – Agora conseguiria se concentrar - Claro que estou ouvindo.

- E então?

- Então o que? – Ficou confuso. Já havia reparado no corpo de Sam outras vezes, já sabia que seu irmão era um homem bonito. Mas nunca sentira "aquilo" antes. Não tão intensamente.

- Por que chegou tarde ontem? – estava perdendo a paciência – E bêbado, ainda por cima.

- Eu fui para um bar e encontrei um... amigo da faculdade, nós bebemos e depois jogamos sinuca. Eu acabei perdendo a noção das horas.

- É enquanto isso eu estava investigando. – falou seco.

- Me desculpe Sammy. Eu precisava de um tempo de tudo isso. – respondeu melancólico.

- Tá, tudo bem. Me desculpe também. Eu não deveria ter te irritado por causa da Dra. Hillberty.

- Não, tudo bem. Pode ficar com a doutora maluca.

- Maluca?

- Claro. Onde já se viu escolher o pé grande ao invés da princesinha. – respondeu em seu habitual tom de ironia. Sorriu em seguida.

- Pois é, né Dean. – Sorriu também. – Vou pedir o nosso café. – comentou em seguida.

- Eu já pedi. Vai chegar daqui a pouco. Vou tomar um banho enquanto isso.

- Ok. Depois nós precisamos conversar sobre esse caso. – Dean consentiu e foi para o banheiro.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- Mesmo com tudo que você disse eu não faço ideia do que possa ser isso – comentou Dean já no estacionamento da faculdade – Você já procurou no diário do papai?

- Já. E não encontrei nada que se pareça com isso. Nós precisamos acelerar as descobertas. Fiz uma analise dos últimos casos e segundo os meus cálculos parece que estamos próximos do dia de acontecer de novo.

- Cara, às vezes eu tenho medo desse seu jeito "nerd". – Comentou o loiro.

- Ha... ha... Muito engraçado. Isso é sério Dean, se nós não conseguirmos nada até o próximo final de semana, talvez tenhamos que ficar aqui mais um mês!

- Um mês? Ah não, de jeito nenhum. Eu não aguentaria isso aqui por um mês. Olhe só onde eu estou em plena sexta-feira Samuel, em uma faculdade. Dean Winchester em uma faculdade.

- Hoje nós vamos ver se o problema é com os alunos. Tome – entregou um medidor RTF para o irmão – Tente ser discreto.

- Descrição é meu segundo nome. – falou irônico como sempre.

- Sam! – cumprimentou a garota morena – Bom dia. – deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi Mel. Bom dia – sorriu – Mel esse... er, essa é a minha irmã Megan. Megan essa é a Melanie.

- Oi Megan. Muito prazer. – estendeu a mão.

- O prazer é meu. – sorriu um sorriso falso. Alguma coisa naquela garota o havia incomodado.

- Que triste ter que voltar a faculdade em uma sexta-feira. Eles deviam ter emendado o recesso de ontem. – comentou a garota sorridente.

- Eu não devia é ter vindo nunca. – comentou o loiro meio irritado.

- Não ligue para o mau-humor da minha irmã Mel, a mudança fez com que ela ficasse meio estressada. – Não se referia à mudança de cidade e Dean percebeu isso.

- A eu entendo. Você deve ter deixado suas amigas para trás e agora está se sentindo sozinha não é mesmo? – olhou caridosa para Megan.

- É eu acho que deve ser isso que a está afetando. – Disse Sam, tentando conter uma risada.

- A coitadinha. Vem comigo Megan eu vou te apresentar as minhas amigas.

- Não, não precisa – respondeu olhando furiosamente para Sam.

- Não seja tímida vamos. – Disse a garota já arrastando Dean para junto das garotas, que estavam em um banco ali perto.

- Eu vou indo para a sala de aula. – gritou o moreno sorrindo malicioso para o irmão.

- Meninas, essa aqui é a Megan. Megan, essas aqui são a Kamile e a Haille.

- Oi Megan – disse Haille. Era uma garota baixinha de longos cabelos negros. Parecia ser de descendência asiática

- Oi Megan. Você é a aluna nova, né? – perguntou Kamile, que era uma ruiva de farmácia com um corpo admirável.

Ficaram conversando um tempo antes de a aula começar. As garotas eram muito simpáticas, isso Dean tinha que admitir. Durante a aula sentou-se perto delas e quase não falou com irmão, que parecia estar se socializando com uns garotos também. Acabara o primeiro período, era hora do intervalo. Sam puxou o loiro para um canto.

- E então? Como foi o papo de garotas? – se divertia com a situação.

- Há, há. Você me paga Sam. – olhou furioso para o mais novo.

- Depois você se vinga, vamos aproveitar esses 40 minutos para sondar o máximo de alunos possível. Você fica com o primeiro andar e as partes externas. Eu fico com o refeitório e o resto.

- Ok.

Dean caminhava pelo corredor central da faculdade quando foi abordado por Melanie e suas amigas.

- Megan! Até que enfim achamos você. Vem, nós vamos comer lá no campo. Os meninos do 2° período de Mecatrônica vão jogar contra os calouros de engenharia.

- Mas... – Dean tentou argumentar, porém novamente estava sendo arrastado por aquela garota.

No campo de futebol o jogo já rolava. Nas arquibancadas garotas histéricas gritavam a cada lance. Não pareciam entender as regras. Não pareciam gostar de futebol. Estavam ali simplesmente para observar os rapazes e fofocar da vida alheia.

Melanie e as outras duas garotas falavam sem parar. Ora ou outra demonstravam interesse no jogo, mas especificamente nos jogadores. Dean por outro lado não tirava os olhos do campo, nem ouvia mais a conversa das meninas. Todos aqueles homens correndo de um lado para o outro, suando, marcando a camiseta, exibindo os músculos, que trabalhavam com agilidade naquele esporte. As pernas firmes, os braços fortes, os abdomens sarados, os rostos, os cabelos, os olhos, as bocas, as costas...

- Megan! – gritou Hallie.

- Unh? – despertou do transe, que entrara sem nem ao menos perceber.

- Você estava completamente distraída. Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Me desculpe Hallie, mas eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Deixe a Megan em paz Hallie – Comentou Kamile. – Ela está ocupada admirando a bela paisagem. – acrescentou maliciosa.

- N-não estava não. – tentou defender-se.

- Não precisa ter vergonha Megan. Todas nós estamos aqui pra isso. – disse Melanie sorrindo para a loira.

- E então de qual você mais gostou? – perguntou Hallie. – Eu confesso que tenho uma queda pelo camisa Dez da Mecatrônica, o Ashton. Nossa aqueles olhos azuis, aquele corpo. – abanou-se fingindo sentir calor.

- Eu já prefiro o camisa 27 da engenharia. O que são aqueles músculos? Meu Deus eu nem sei o que eu faria com um homem daqueles. – Disse Mel.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu faria. – comentou Kamile, fazendo com que as garotas rissem. – Mas e você Megan, não respondeu ainda.

- Err... – Dean não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade sabia, mas não queria admitir. – Eu não estava prestando atenção nisso.

- Ah claro que não. – disse Hallie em tom de ironia. – Vamos não seja tímida.

- Acho que o goleiro da engenharia. – estava se sentindo meio constrangido, mas aos poucos foi ganhando confiança. – Ele é alto, lindo e com certeza tem mãos fortes e habilidosas. – Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o que tinha falado.

As garotas olharam para o goleiro e depois para Megan.

- Boa escolha garota. – disse Kamile em seu, já habitual, tom de malicia.

- Ei Megan, você quer ir uma festa na minha casa amanhã? – perguntou Melanie. – É aniversário do meu irmão, será uma festa na piscina. Terá bastante bebida, churrasco e principalmente... – olhou paras as amigas. – Gatinhos de sunga. – completaram falando as três ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida.

- Ah não obrigada. - Ainda estava meio em choque pelo que tinha dito.

- Por que não? – perguntou Hallie.

- Eu não tenho roupa para isso. – Não queria ir a uma festa na piscina cheia de "gatinhos". Parecia estar com medo de si mesmo.

- Mas nem nós. Uma festa sempre exige roupas novas. Por isso hoje depois da faculdade nós vamos ao shopping comprar umas coisinhas. Se você quiser é só vir com a gente. – convidou Melanie toda simpática.

- Eu também estou... – Parou, respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Menstruada. – Baixou os olhos. Nunca na vida pensou que diria tais palavras.

- Ah Megan, por favor, eu também estou menstruada. Isso não é um problema, é só usar absorvente interno, aliás, eu sempre uso, é muito mais confortável. A gente se sente mais segura. – disse a morena

- Absorvente... interno? – perguntou Dean.

- É. Você nunca usou?

- Não.

- Deveria. Bem menos risco de ocorrer um acidente desagradável. – disse Kamile.

- Então você vai?

- Acho que não.

- Ah vamos Megan, por favor, vai ser divertido. Vai ter um monte de gente legal lá.

- Tá. Eu vou. – Queria acreditar que estava indo por ser uma boa possibilidade de investigar as pessoas, mas no fundo sabia que não era verdade.

- Convide o seu irmão também. – disse Melanie.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu cinicamente para a morena. Agora entendia as verdadeiras intenções da garota. – Por falar nisso eu preciso falar com ele antes que o intervalo acabe. - Saiu sem dar tempo de mais conversa.

Encontrou Sam perto da sala de aula. Estava sozinho e parecia irritado com alguma coisa.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou o moreno assim que avistou Dean se aproximando.

- A sua amiguinha me sequestrou para assistir a um jogo de futebol idiota.

- De novo parece que eu trabalhei sozinho, não é?

- A culpa não é minha se as pessoas se encantam com o meu charme – sorriu

- Você não entende mesmo não é Dean. Se nós não nos apressarmos, ou teremos que largar o caso ou teremos que ficar aqui por muito tempo ainda.

- Eu entendi isso da primeira vez que você disse. Mas foi você que me empurrou para cima daquelas garotas.

- Olha Dean – suspirou – vamos esquecer isso ok? – ainda parecia meio irritado. – conseguiu alguma coisa, mesmo assim?

- Nada. Nem sinal de nada. E você?

- Também não. Confesso que nunca me senti tão perdido em um caso. – confessou o moreno parecendo meio aborrecido com a situação.

- É eu também. Ahn... Sam?

- O que?

- Eu vou sair para investigar um pouco pelo centro da cidade hoje.

- Ah tudo bem, eu vou com você.

- Não! – exclamou o loiro.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu vou com as garotas. – sorriu meio sem graça.

- Com assim com as garotas Dean? Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, é que amanhã nós temos uma festa para ir, então vamos comprar roupas novas, a propósito que numero você veste? Vou trazer umas coisas para você também.

- Dean! – gritou Sam chamando a atenção dos alunos que já começavam a se aglomerar por ali. – Dean – falou mais baixo – você está ouvindo o que você esta dizendo? – puxou o irmão mais para perto – desde que você foi "enfeitiçado" você está me assustando. No começo até que tudo bem, você estava bravo e triste com a situação, mas agora você está exagerando!

- Sam, você não vê? Nessa festa teremos grandes oportunidades de descobrir alguma coisa, além do mais é na casa da Melanie e alguma coisa naquela garota me incomoda.

- Dean presta atenção nós não vamos à festa nenhuma. Eu conheço você, só está dando uma desculpa para poder se divertir. E pode esquecer essa história de roupas novas.

- Claro que nós vamos, eu ainda sou seu irmão mais velho. Como eu disse terá muitas pessoas lá e em festas todo mundo fica bêbado, quer lugar melhor para fazer perguntas?

- Dean...

- Cala a boca Sammy e vamos entrar o professor já abriu a sala – falou e caminhou decidido rumo à porta, deixando Sam, mais uma vez, perplexo por sua atitude.

Assistiram as ultimas aulas sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Dean estava concentrado tentando entender o que era essa revolução hormonal que estava sofrendo. Já Sam tentava saber o quanto essa revolução afetaria o posterior comportamento do irmão.

- Sam – disse o loiro ao fim da aula. – Eu vou com as garotas para o centro, estou levando o medidor RTF e vou ficar de olho. Eu volto o mais rápido possível e te ajudo a ler aqueles livros. Sei que você não sobrevive muito tempo longe de mim. – sorriu tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho.

- Tudo bem Dean. Tudo bem. – respondeu Sam monotonamente.

- Vamos Megan! - Gritou Hallie.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- O que as senhoritas vão querer para o almoço? – perguntou o garçom se aproximando da mesa em que Dean e as garotas haviam se sentado.

- Eu vou querer salada verde e frango grelhado. Para beber eu vou querer um copo de suco de laranja sem açúcar. – disse Melanie.

- Eu quero sopa de alho-poro com peito de frango desfiado, sem sal. E para beber, o mesmo que a Melanie. – disse Hallie.

- Eu quero uma pequena porção de arroz, saladas variadas e peixe. Para beber uma limonada com adoçante. – disse Kamile.

- Eu quero um x-bacon com queijo extra e uma porção grande de batatas fritas. Para beber uma cerveja bem gelada. - A sobremesa eu peço agora ou depois? – todos olharam espantados para Megan.

- Pode pedir a sobremesa agora que eu sirvo depois que a senhorita terminar o almoço.

- Bom, então eu vou querer um pedaço de torta de chocolate com bastante chantili. – o homem anotou tudo e saiu.

- Caramba Megan, como você aguenta tudo isso? – perguntou Kamile.

- Não sei como vocês aguentam o que comem. Eu não sobreviveria um dia.

O garçom trouxe os pratos rapidamente. As garotas comeram e se dirigiram para as lojas. Primeiro Dean quis comprar umas roupas masculinas para que o irmão fosse bem apresentável à festa, depois foi para uma loja feminina comprar coisas para ele. No inicio não sabia bem o que comprar, mas as garotas o ajudaram. Megan comprou para si um short jeans e uma camiseta rosa tomara-que-caia. Na hora de comprar o biquíni o loiro teve problemas, não sabia se queria usar algo tão pequeno.

- Ah vamos Megan, pare de frescura, toda garota usa biquíni. – falou Hallie, já lhe entregando um conjunto. – Esse aqui te serve, tenho certeza.

- Já que todas compramos o que tínhamos que comprar e amanhã não tem aula, podíamos ir ao cinema. – sugeriu Melanie.

- Desculpem garotas, mas tenho que ir. Eu tenho uns assuntos para resolver com o meu irmão. Obrigada pela ajuda e até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – responderam as meninas.

Voltou caminhando para o motel. No caminho foi refletindo sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se cada vez mais perdido. Nem na adolescência teve uma crise de identidade tão grande. _"Maldita bruxa"_ pensou.

- Sam? – gritou ao entrar no quarto.

- Estou aqui! – disse uma voz vinda do banheiro.

- Eu comprei uma roupa para você.

- Ah, obrigado. – disse saindo do banheiro. – chegou cedo.

- É, sei que você não gosta de ficar longe mim. – riu – Mas sério agora, voltei para te ajudar a ler aqueles livros. Vamos começar? – fez uma careta – depois que a gente terminar esse trabalho eu vou querer ficar bem longe de papeis, lápis e coisas com palavras impressas.

- Hahahaha. Não sei como você não gosta disso Dean. Ler é tão bom.

- Pra você. – olhou para Sam. – Nerd!

Estudaram os livros durante o resto da tarde e parte da noite. Comeram uma pizza e fizeram anotações. Agora já tinham uma noção de com o que estavam lidando. Mas isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

- Então quer dizer que estamos lidando com um tipo de pacto demoníaco? – perguntou Dean.

- É parece que existe mais que o demônio da encruzilhada. E esse pacto é bem mais "sinistro" que o outro. Aqui está escrito que deve que ser feito um sacrifício onde alguém que você, supostamente, ama, deve morrer.

- Mas então a pessoa que fez o pacto está matando estudantes, aparentemente aleatórios, por que?

- Não é a pessoa que fez o pacto, pelo que eu entendi foi vitima.

- Não estou entendendo Sammy.

- Aqui diz que se algo der errado durante a cerimônia de sacrifício o demônio invocado mandará uma de suas proles para habitar o corpo da vítima eternamente. Essa pessoa então passará a se alimentar de sangue e órgãos humanos, tendo a necessidade de comer apenas uma vez por mês. Em alguns casos a vítima, em questão, não sabe que vive com um demônio aprisionado ao corpo, só tendo consciência disso no momento de fazer a refeição, esquecendo tudo logo em seguida.

- E como matamos essa... esse... essa coisa.

- Se chama Incallatus*.

- Tá, tanto faz. Como se faz para matar esse Incallatus? E como sabemos quem é ele ou ela?

- Aqui não diz. Eu vou ligar para o Bobby. Talvez ele saiba. – Disse já pegando o celular. – Alô? Bobby? – colocou no viva voz. – Bobby sou eu o Sam.

_- Oi filho como você está? _

- Eu estou bem Bobby, o Dean também está aqui. Você está no viva voz.

_- Oi Dean, como vai indo a vida de Megan? Eu ainda não consegui achar algo que possa te ajudar. Sinto muito filho._

- Tudo bem Bobby. Agora chega de conversa fiada e vamos direto ao assunto. Bobby, precisamos da sua ajuda.

_- O que vocês querem? _– perguntou o homem em seu tom paternal.

- Precisamos saber tudo o que você sabe sobre Incallatus.

_- Incallatus... _– pareceu pensar –_ Faz alguns anos que não ouço essa palavra. Não são mais muito comuns. É isso que vocês estão enfrentando ai em Devil's kettle?_

- Parece que sim Bobby.

_- Eu não sei muito a respeito deles. Costumavam ser mais comuns antes da propagação do cristianismo. Mas eu conheço um caçador que matou um em Michigan há uns oito anos. Vou tentar falar com ele o mais rápido possível e ligo para vocês. _

- Temos até o próximo fim de semana Bobby.

_- Tudo bem, começarei a procura-lo agora mesmo. Tchau garotos._

- Tchau Bobby – responderam juntos.

- Espero que ele seja rápido. – disse Dean.

- É, eu também espero. – concordou Sam.

- E então, está afim de tomar umas cervejas e assistir a um jogo? – propôs o loiro.

- Claro. Nosso serviço agora, basicamente, depende do Bobby.

Sentaram-se cada um em sua respectiva cama, assistiram ao jogo, beberam e conversaram. Dormiram já um pouco tarde, fora uma noite muito agradável. A mais parecida com as noites que eles passavam antes de Dean se tornar uma mulher.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- Ei Sam! Acorda! – já são quase onze horas. O churrasco já deve ter começado.

- Ah me deixe dormir Dean! – resmungou Sam.

- Desse jeito vamos perder o almoço. Eu já estou pronto só falta você. Levante! – exclamou puxando as cobertas do moreno.

- Tá tá, já estou levantando.

Levantou-se meio contrariado e foi se arrumar. Dean se sentou na mesma cadeira que havia se sentado no dia anterior e novamente esperou que o irmão saísse do banheiro.

- Dean?

- Hum?

- Absorvente interno? – perguntou Sam aparecendo na porta com uma embalagem rosa vazia nas mãos.

- Err... as meninas disseram que é mais confortável e que eu poço entrar na piscina usando isso. – corou.

- Ahn. – olhou para o irmão e voltou para o banheiro. Saiu uns minutos depois já arrumado e com a roupa que Dean comprara para ele. – Parece que você acertou o tamanho.

- Claro que acertei! Quem no mundo te conhece melhor do que eu? – Olhou o irmão de cima a baixo. A bermuda de praia azul, coisa que nunca vira o irmão usando antes, e a camiseta de algodão branca deixaram o moreno muito bonito.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos.

Foram no Impala para a casa de Melanie. Não conheciam o irmão dela, portanto entraram meio acanhados. Deixaram o presente numa enorme caixa que estava na frente da casa e seguiram para onde estava acontecendo à festa.

- Sam! Megan! – A garota morena logo veio recebe-los. - Que bom que vocês vieram.

- Oi Melanie – disse Dean

- Oi Mel – disse Sam.

- Parece que a roupa que você comprou ficou muito boa no seu irmão Megan. Falando em irmão, olha o aniversariante vindo ali. – acenou para o rapaz que veio caminhado na direção deles. – Kevin esses são Sam e Megan.

Dean ficou completamente paralisado quando viu quem era o irmão de Melanie. Sentiu medo, ansiedade, angustia e alegria. Pensou em Sam ali ao seu lado. Os dois homens da sua vida, no mesmo lugar... não aguentaria.

- Muito prazer Sam – estendeu a mão.

- O prazer é meu. Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado.

Dirigiu-se para à frente de Megan, que ainda permanecia estática e muda. Sorriu olhando-a nos olhos, puxou-a para mais perto, envolvendo a garota em seus braços, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso logo em seguida.

- Parece que eles já se conhecem... – comentou Melanie enquanto os dois ainda se beijavam.

Sam apenas observou. Não disse uma palavra.

.

_Continua..._

_*Incallatus: palavra que eu humildemente criei para designar esse monstro meio demônio meio humano. _

_P.s: qualquer semelhança com o filme Jennifer's body (garota infernal) não é mera coincidência =D_

**Caros leitores, Caham, sei que esse capitulo não teve graaandes emoções huahua, mas ele foi necessário para que os próximos capítulos aconteçam e que por sinal, vem muita coisa emocionante por ai em gente não percam. Sigam TatiSpn o/  
Reviews? =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capitulo IX **

- Foi uma boa festa – disse Dean entrando no quarto logo atrás de Sam.

Nenhum comentário veio do moreno.

- Eu adorei a comida.

De novo sem resposta.

- Fazia anos que nós não íamos a festas assim, não é mesmo?

- Dean, chega! Ok? Quando você vai parar de fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu?

- Aquilo o que? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Não se faça de idiota Dean! – Sam estava realmente bravo – Você foi transformado em mulher por uma bruxa, você teve uma puta TPM e você ficou menstruado. Até ai tudo bem, a culpa não era sua. Agora, beijar outro homem? Você enlouqueceu?

- Sam me deixe explicar...

- Você não tem nada o que explicar, eu vi muito bem os motivos pra você ter me abandonado durante as investigações. E aquele lá deve ser o "amigo de faculdade" que você encontrou no bar, não foi?

- Sam...

- Não quero nem imaginar o que vocês dois fizeram enquanto EU estava aqui lendo milhares de artigos de jornal!

- Agora chega Sam! Você pensa o que? Que eu fiz com o Kevin o mesmo que eu fazia com as mulheres?

- É, é o que eu acho!

- Pois você está muito enganado! Eu nem queria beija-lo – mentiu.

- Então ele te beijou a força? – perguntou irônico – Hoje você não me pareceu muito relutante!

- Sam, entenda! Eu não tenho culpa disso, meu corpo não me atende mais. Foi involuntário, ele se aproximou e aconteceu!

- Não venha por a culpa no seu corpo Dean! Você só pensa em sexo, nem como mulher você deixou de pensar nisso. Você magoa as pessoas, as engana e se faz de vitima só para ter um pouco de satisfação sexual!

- Por que você está jogando tudo isso na minha cara agora? Você não ouviu o que eu disse sobre não ser minha culpa?

- É como se eu não tivesse escutado. Você é bem grandinho e saberia muito bem controlar o impulso de beijar uma pessoa. – Respirou fundo.

- Você realmente acha que eu fiz de propósito? – Estava irritado também – Pois para sua informação a única coisa que eu queria nesse momento era poder sentar e coçar meu saco. Mas adivinhe só, EU NÃO TENHO SACO!

- Você está se fazendo de vítima de novo! Eu cansei das suas reclamações. Você diz que está sofrendo, que está sangrando e pede desculpas por ser emotivo, aí eu viro as costas e você beija, simplesmente beija outro cara! Um completo desconhecido!

- E você queria que eu beijasse um conhecido? Só se fosse o Bobby!

- Como você consegue ser tão estupido?

- E o que foi que eu fiz agora?

Sam pegou Dean pelos braços e o prensou contra a parede.

- Se você não estivesse nesse corpinho ridículo, eu juro que eu daria um murro nessa sua cara-de-pau! – afastou-se e falou baixinho, mas para si mesmo – Você não pode ser tão idiota assim... – Sorriu melancólico.

- Sam...

- Cala a boca! – respirou fundo – só... só me dá um tempo, tá legal? – falou mais calmamente.

Pegou sua carteira e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Não sabia para onde iria. Caminhava com passos largos e apressados como se fugisse de alguém. Talvez fosse, realmente, o que ele estivesse fazendo. Manteve a cabeça baixa durante todo o percurso do motel a mesma praça onde Kevin e Dean se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Sentou num banco de madeira velha, situado a sombra de uma grande arvore que cobrira com suas flores boa parte do chão daquele lugar. Alguns pássaros estranhos faziam algazarra num dos seus galhos, derrubando folhas secas e sementes. O vento fraco, mas constante, erguia do chão pequenas pétalas amarelas que pareciam dançar diante dos olhos do moreno. O abandono daquela praça tornou-se, naquela tarde, refugio para os conflitos de Sam.

Uma dor terrível inundara seu peito com as lembranças daquele beijo ridículo. Dean era seu e de mais ninguém. Aguentara durante anos ver o irmão saindo com qualquer vadia de estrada, pois não podia deixar que seus verdadeiros sentimentos aflorassem. Dividi-lo com aquelas mulheres era suportável, porque além de saber que para o loiro aquilo não era nada mais que sexo casual e sem importância, Sam também sabia que na vida de Dean só tinha espaço para um homem e esse homem era ele.

Olhou para o céu, já alaranjado pelo entardecer, e observou por alguns instantes os desenhos formados pelas nuvens que pairavam sobre a cidade. Pode distinguir um cavalo do focinho torto, a silhueta de uma mulher baixinha e gorda e um sorvete derretendo. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu um homem empurrando um carrinho de bebe, a criança brincava distraída com um balão do Bob esponja.

De novo aquela sensação angustiante ao se lembrar da cena. Não podia deixar que aquilo o afetasse tanto. Teria que esquecer aquele sentimento doentio e pervertido que tinha por Dean. Eles eram irmãos e, na maior parte do tempo, ambos eram homens.

Um vento mais forte trouxe consigo aquele cheiro de chuva, os pássaros barulhentos alçaram voo deixando a praça em um silêncio profundo, quase assustador. Flores caíram sobre o banco e a cabeça de Sam, que observava distraído o caminho percorrido por aquelas curiosas aves.

Não podia deixar Dean partir. Não queria mais mentir para si mesmo. Teria que enfrentar seus medos e dizer a verdade, se não o perderia para sempre.

Gotas de chuva começavam a cair incertas e inseguras sobre o chão quente da cidade, pessoas desprevenidas puseram-se a correr para suas casas antes que a chuva ganhasse força, enquanto as mais espertas já tiravam de suas bolsas seus inseparáveis guarda chuvas.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar devagar deixando a praça, aos poucos, para trás. Passos distraídos e sem ritmo levavam-no de volta ao motel. Seus pensamentos estavam, ainda, na festa que acontecera mais cedo. Dean ficou simplesmente encantador usando biquíni, seu corpo de curvas perfeitas e delicadas destacou-se em meio a tantas pessoas. No fundo Sam ainda achava que ele ficava mais bonito em sua antiga boxer preta, mas mesmo sim não deixara sua beleza passar despercebida.

A camiseta branca que usava começava a ficar molhada grudando-se mais ao corpo do moreno. O vento, agora frio, eriçava os pelos de seus braços e causava-lhe calafrios. Não tinha pressa de chegar a seu destino, mesmo correndo o risco de ficar resfriado.

Alguns minutos depois e já estava parado na frente do motel. As paredes verdes enegrecidas pelo tempo, o estacionamento praticamente deserto e uma porta de vidro escuro compunham a fachada daquela espelunca. Respirou fundo preparando-se para adentrar o local. A chuva, como que para força-lo, resolveu de uma hora para outra ganhar coragem deixando, enfim, suas gotas caírem rápidas e grossas. Trovões e relâmpagos acompanhavam o barulho da agua compondo uma triste e insólita sinfonia. Relutante, foi para dentro. Carregava ainda a esperança de que seu irmão não estivesse lá. Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com Dean se preparando para sair:

- Sam! Eu já ia a sua procura, essa chuva parece que não vai parar tão cedo e como você não levou um guarda chuva ou as chaves do carro... – deu de ombros – Você... está bem?

- Estou sim – respondeu olhando o loiro nos olhos.

- Você está todo molhado Sam, vai acabar ficando...

- Atchim! – o moreno acabou espirrando.

-... Gripado. – completou. – Tome um banho quente que eu vou pedir umas pizzas. Pode ser?

- Claro. – Pegou umas roupas limpas na gaveta e foi para o banheiro.

Dean se jogou aliviado em cima da cama. Afinal, as coisas entre Sam e ele não estavam assim tão ruins. Pelo menos estavam se falando com educação. Escutou uns seis espirros de Sam enquanto esperava a pizza. Resolveu ligar para uma farmácia e pediu que entregassem um antigripal, por precaução. Alguns minutos depois seus pedidos chegaram.

Sam mal tocou na "comida", estava com o rosto um pouco abatido, os olhos fundos e lacrimejantes. Trocou algumas palavras com Dean e se deitou para assistir um pouco de tevê. Logo depois de terminar de comer o loiro tomou um banho e se juntou a Sam. Lá pelas oito horas o moreno já havia adormecido. Respirava pesadamente, tinha o sono inquieto e tossia um pouco. Um tempo depois Sam começou a chamar o nome do irmão:

- Dean? – chamou baixinho.

- Ah, você acordou? Como está se sentindo? – perguntou virando-se para ele.

- Dean? – chamou um pouco mais alto – Dean? Eu... eu preciso de você.

- Eu estou aqui Sam. – levantou-se de sua cama e sentou-se na de Sam.

- Não me deixe... sozinho.

- Ei, eu não vou a lugar algum. – Passou a mão pela testa de Sam – Nossa! Cara, você está ardendo em febre!

- Dean, ele é um idiota!

- Quem? Do que você está falando?

- Não me deixe... não me deixe.

- Sam... você está delirando. – concluiu com pesar.

- Dean... eu... eu te amo. – tossiu – eu sei que você sabe.

- Você... me ama? – foi pego de surpresa com essa declaração – Ora, eu também te amo!

- Me ajude! Eu não posso... é errado. Dean? Onde você vai?

- Eu não vou a lugar algum Sammy... shhh... – acariciou seus cabelos.

- Você está indo em bora...

- Não, eu estou aqui ao seu lado.

- Eu não tenho... culpa. Eu te amo!

- Vou pegar um antigripal para você tomar – disse se levantando.

Colocou um pouco de agua num copo descartável, que estava em cima da cômoda, e retirou um comprimido de dentro do saquinho da farmácia.

- Me ame como eu te amo Dean! – a voz rouca e abafada saiu como uma suplica.

Parou o que estava fazendo. Fitou o nada por uns instantes sem dizer uma só palavra. O copo com agua escorregou de suas mãos indo parar diretamente no chão, rompendo o silêncio que se instalará no quarto minutos atrás. Seu coração batia rápido, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sua boca secou, sua garganta deu nó, seus pés saíram do chão. Lembrou-se que precisava respirar. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar e apoiou-se na mesa. Sentia como se já soubesse de tudo aquilo, mas ainda assim o choque de ouvir aquelas palavras foi grande demais. Ter certeza de que tudo aquilo que estava enrustido entre eles, durante todos esses anos, não era fruto da sua fértil e perversa imaginação.

- Dean? Não me deixe! – mais delírios.

Se recompôs da maneira que pode. Seu irmão estava doente, precisava dele. Não tinha tempo para ter crises internas agora. Encheu outro copo com agua e foi até a cama.

- Pronto Sam. Tome isso aqui – ergueu um pouco a cabeça do irmão com uma mão e com a outra deu-lhe o remédio e a agua. – Agora descanse.

- Dean... Volta... – Foi se acalmando, até que adormeceu novamente.

- Durma bem Sammy. – Beijou-lhe a testa como fazia quando eles eram pequenos.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- Err – passou a mão pelos olhos. – Não... – tateou o criado mudo ao lado da cama – Errr... – alcançou o pequeno aparelho que o acordara com seu som irritante e estridente. – Merda. – Olhou no visor era Bobby. - Você tem ideia de que horas são? – perguntou irritado.

_- Claro que sei. E você acha mesmo que eu perderia a chance de acordar Dean Winchester as 7:00 da manhã de um domingo? Claro que não!_

- Fala logo o que você quer Bobby.

_- Onde está o Sam? Eu queria falar com vocês dois de uma vez._

- O Sam passou mal ontem a noite ele está dormindo. – a voz ainda embargada de sono.

_- O que ele tem? _– Começou a demonstrar preocupação.

- Ah, ele está gripado e teve um pouco de febre também.

- _Hum, melhoras a ele então. _

- O que você queria nos dizer?

- _Eu encontrei o caçador que eu falei. O nome dele eh Jeremy Singer. Ele disse que para matar um Incallatus vocês vão precisar simplesmente de boas balas de prata. Acerte bem no coração, só que tem um pequeno detalhe... _

- Que seria...?

_- Vocês também terão que dar cabo da pessoa que fez o pacto._

- Como?

_- Do mesmo jeito que se faz com o Incallatus. _

- Ah, ok! Obrigado Bobby. E você descobriu alguma forma de localizar criador e criatura?

_- Infelizmente não. O Jeremy não tinha ideia de como localiza-los, portanto ele gastou um ano e meio caçando-os._

- Merda! Mas tudo bem, Sam e eu daremos um jeito. Agora vou voltar para onde eu estava antes de você me acordar: Club de strep. Tchau Bobby.

_- Tchau garoto. _ – falou rindo

Colocou o celular no criado mudo, virou-se, ficando mais confortável na cama e quase que instantaneamente começou a dormir.

Acordou novamente lá pelas nove horas, tomou um banho demorado e como Sam parecia dormir pesadamente, resolveu ir até uma lanchonete comprar café da manhã. Pediu para dois, pois quando o moreno acordasse teria que comer alguma coisa. Fisicamente Dean tinha se arrumado e saído, mas por dentro, em nenhum instante sequer deixou de pensar na noite anterior.

Entrou no quarto e encontrou Sam saindo do banheiro.

- Ah, você já acordou. – colocou as coisas sobre a pequena mesa e voltou seu olhar para a janela. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou sim.

- Eu comprei o café. O x-bacon é meu, já vou avisando. – olhou para Sam e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Ate parece que eu ia querer comer essa bomba de colesterol. Agora que você é mulher, cuidado para não engordar – falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Há há, muito engraçado. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Alguns minutos de silêncio incomodo e constrangedor, deixaram o ambiente pesado e asfixiante.

- Dean... – começou devagar – sobre ontem, eu queria te dizer...

- Eu sei Sammy – sorriu torto – você estava delirando e não foi culpa sua.

- Na verdade, foi sim minha culpa. Eu não estava delirando completamente, por um lado eu tinha total consciência do que eu falava. Foi mais como uma confissão forçada.

- Você...? – estava atônito.

- É Dean, é tudo verdade – abaixou a cabeça, meio constrangido – eu não aguentava mais guardar isso pra mim. É um fardo pesado que eu carreguei sozinho durante anos, acho que essa febre foi mais por causa disso do que da chuva. – constatou.

- Sam... – perplexo era uma boa definição de Dean nesse momento. Ouvir essas palavras de um irmão com delírios febris era uma coisa, ouvir essas mesmas palavras de um irmão lucido era outra completamente diferente.

- Dean. Eu te amo! – falou num rompante, assustando-se com a própria coragem.

- Sammy eu não sei o que dizer.

O moreno caminhou devagar, indo para perto de Dean. Passou as costas da mão pelas bochechas rosadas do loiro. Beijou seus lábios com carinho, aos poucos foi ganhando confiança e por não encontrar a esperada e temida rejeição, deixou que seu corpo e seu coração o guiassem aprofundando o beijo.

Dean jamais poderia descrever a sensação de ter a boca de Sam colada a sua. Era simplesmente inacreditável o quão feliz e realizado ele se sentiu naquele momento. Se o beijo de Kevin o fez perder a razão, o de Sam trouxe a razão de volta. Sua razão de viver sempre foi o dono daqueles lábios macios, quentes e gostosos. Seu irmão.

_Continua..._

**Olá pessoas. Ok nem vou mais pedir desculpas por demorar *pleasedon'tkillme* hueheu mas é que, poxa é difícil conciliar tantas coisas, mas anyway. Eu amo vocês e você sabem u.u porque eu tardo mais não falho. Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo e deixem reviews por favor *-***


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Ainda o mesmo, ou quase

**Autora:** tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** Fisicamente, Sam e Dean não me pertencem(infelizmente), mas com certeza de coração eles são meus *-* - momento I'm Gay shuahsusahu'

**Sinopse:** Depois de despedaçar o coração de muitas mulheres, Dean receberá um castigo um tanto quanto inusitado o que com certeza fara o loiro ver o mundo, e principalmente seu irmão, de uma maneira diferente.

**Nota da autora: **Como eu já disse antes essa a minha primeira fic então sejam bonzinhos comigo *-*.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

**Capitulo X**

- Não precisa dizer nada. – disse Sam quando pararam de se beijar.

- Sam... – seus olhos brilhavam em resposta ao olhar de desejo do irmão.

Novamente se beijaram. Cada toque, cada suspiro deixava aquele momento ainda mais especial. Suas línguas encontravam-se e dançavam em perfeita sincronia, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Nenhum dos dois jamais pensou sentir o que sentiam quando se beijavam. Talvez toda aquela melação de filmes românticos encontrasse espaço na vida dos dois caçadores.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse momento – sussurrou o moreno no ouvido de Dean.

O loiro estava cada vez mais entregue a Sam, que por sua vez estava cada vez mais urgente. No intuito de tornar a distancia entre eles ainda menor, colocou o mais velho em seu colo, caminhou rapidamente até a cama jogando-se sobre a mesma de modo que Dean viu-se prensado entre o colchão macio e o corpo quente do moreno.

Mãos grandes e fortes percorriam suave e carinhosamente as coxas, os braços e os cabelos de Megan. Essas mesmas mãos trilhavam caminhos perfeitos e inexplorados no coração de Dean Winchester. Aqueles lábios que lhe tiravam o folego a cada beijo, aquela língua que o fazia ofegar, aquelas costas que não cansava de arranhar a cada vez que o céu parecia estar mais perto, para o loiro tudo em Sam era perfeito. Perfeito demais. Aquele cheiro gostoso de loção pós-barba, aquela pele macia, aqueles músculos, aquela respiração rápida perto de sua orelha, que hora ou outra ganhava pequenas mordidas, arrepiavam todo seu corpo, trazendo consigo muito prazer.

Velhas novas sensações se apoderavam do corpo de Dean. Estava mais leve e ao mesmo tempo tenso, seu coração batia rápido e seus pulmões cansavam-se pela falta de ar. Sentia-se vulnerável e pleno, feliz e apreensivo, afinal todo em seu corpo estava diferente. O medo venceu:

- Sam... – saiu mais como um gemido. – S-sam. – empurrou um pouco o moreno – Sam, eu... eu não posso.

- Por que não? – perguntou apreensivo olhando nos olhos de Dean. – Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não Sam, não é você. É que é muito estranho...

- O fato de você ser mulher ou de eu ser... eu? Porque parece que com o Kevin não teve problema você ser mulher.

- Sam, eu não acredito que você está falando do Kevin nesse momento! – falou irritado levantando-se da cama bruscamente. – eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – falou sorrindo uns minutos depois.

- Pare de fazer piadinhas Dean! E não é ciúme. Eu só quero entender...

- Como você quer entender algo que nem eu entendo?

- Tudo bem. – respirou fundo.

O telefone de Dean começou a tocar, Sam pegou-o no criado mudo olhou no visor, fez uma cara de raiva e cinismo e entregou o telefone ao irmão.

- Fala Kevin. – disse meio irritado. – Ei, calma. – mudou para um tom preocupado e carinhoso repentinamente. – Calma Kevin, não precisa ficar assim. Tá, tudo bem, onde você está? Sei, sei onde é. Estou indo ai. – desligou o telefone.

- Já vai ver o Kevin? – perguntou.

- Vou, ele não parece bem.

- E desde quando você se importa tanto assim com as pessoas?

- Desde que eu percebi o quanto as pessoas sofrem.

- Ou será que é desde quando você se tornou mulher? Sinceramente, quase não te reconheço mais. Não faz mais tantas piadas, não é mais tão arrogante e sarcástico...

- Pois é, parece que trocamos de lugar. – respondeu bravo saindo do quarto com as chaves do Impala na mão.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

Subiu as escadas rapidamente indo bater no quarto de numero 16. Kevin abriu a porta e puxou o loiro para dentro. O local estava escuro e abafado, grossas persianas cobriam as janelas, impedindo que qualquer raio-de-sol entrasse ali. Sobre a mesa uma garrafa de vodca pela metade e um cinzeiro usado de lata lixo para notas fiscais. Uma mala aberta jazia ao lado de uma poltrona velha, ambas repletas de roupas.

- Que bom que você veio – sussurrou o moreno ao se aproximar de Dean – eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- O que aconteceu?

- É a Melanie, nós brigamos de novo.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não, só quero ficar com você.

Beijou os lábios de Dean com urgência, com medo e carência. Era como se procurasse abrigo em seus braços. Abraçou-o fortemente tentando passar a confiança de que ele parecia tanto precisar naquele momento.

- Não me rejeite. – pediu Kevin beijando o loiro novamente em seguida. – Eu não aguentaria isso, não agora.

Sentou-se na cama puxando Dean para que sentasse em seu colo, beijava-o até seus pulmões gritarem por ar. Explorava cada canto daquele corpo feminino com suas mãos, por mais erótico que fossem seus atos, Kevin parecia buscar apenas carinho, atenção, queria se sentir amado e vivo. Dean não podia negar isso a ele, já esteve naquela situação e na verdade ainda estava. Entregou-se por completo as sensações que lhe amedrontaram mais cedo.

Cuidadosamente Kevin tirou a camisa ajudando Megan a tirar a sua em seguida. O loiro viu nos olhos verdes do moreno o desejo aumentando cada vez mais. Num segundo estava em seu colo e no outro estava sobre a cama, sendo amado, tocado e compreendido. Nunca se imaginara em uma situação como aquela antes e agora simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar longe dali, longe daquele homem frágil, daquele garoto lindo, daquela pessoa que conquistou seu coração.

Sentiu sua calça sendo puxada para baixo, ficando agora só de lingerie, percebeu suas bochechas corando pelos olhares que Kevin lançava ao seu corpo seminu. Podia notar o volume da cueca do moreno crescendo e roçando em suas pernas. As mãos fortes agora estavam em suas costas desabotoando seu sutiã, que em poucos instantes fora lançado ao chão, agarrou os cabelos pretos de Kevin que mordia, beijava e lambia sua barriga e seus seios. Empurrou o moreno em direção a cama colocando-se sobre ele, começou a distribuir chupões por seu pescoço barriga e peito, com um pouco de receio aproximou suas mãos da cueca do rapaz tirando-a lentamente. Foi jogado novamente na cama sendo tomado pelos lábios quentes e macios de Kevin, gemiam juntos quase em uníssono.

Viu sua ultima peça de roupa cair para fora da cama, o moreno deslizou para baixo aproximando sua boca do clitóris da loira, começou a passear com sua língua por aqueles lugares novos de Dean. Aquela sensação, aquele prazer era completamente diferente de tudo que já havia sentido, seu corpo se arqueava, seu coração disparava a cada espasmo que lhe abatia, gemia deliciado com as reações do seu novo corpo.

O momento se aproximava. Viu as mãos do moreno tatearem a gaveta de um dos criados a procura de um preservativo, ao contrário de como deveria estar, sentia-se bem consigo mesmo, estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Era a hora. O moreno novamente voltou à posição inicial dando um beijo intenso e repleto de carinho em Dean, olharam-se por uns instantes, Kevin passou uma das mãos pela bochecha rosada e suada de Megan e sorriu um sorriso puro e ao mesmo tempo cheio de malicia, era o mesmo sorriso que dera naquele corredor da biblioteca, era o mesmo sorriso da noite em que se beijaram e de quando se encontraram no churrasco. O loiro sorriu de volta e então estava feito, Kevin penetrou seu membro em Dean que sentiu uma dor aguda invadir lhe, fechou os olhos e fez uma careta gemendo, agarrou-se as costas do rapaz, que aguardou por um tempo antes de começar a se movimentar. Logo a dor foi em bora sendo substituída por prazer fazendo o loiro ofegar, suar e gemer o nome de Kevin. Ambos estavam completamente entregues, pareciam ter encontrado um no outro o carinho e a atenção que precisavam.

Chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo gemendo alto e agarrando-se ainda mais, Kevin deixou o peso de seu corpo cair sobre a cama, respiravam rápido e se sentiam inteiramente realizados. Dean deitou sua cabeça no peito do moreno, que o envolveu em seus braços, dormiu assim, ouvindo as batidas frenéticas do coração do homem que mudara sua vida para sempre.

Acordaram já no dia seguinte, provavelmente umas oito horas da manhã. Estavam atrasados para a faculdade.

- Ei, Megan, estamos atrasados para a faculdade – falou e beijou seu ombro.

- Ah não... hoje não. Vamos ficar aqui... – respondeu Dean todo manhoso puxando Kevin para um beijo de bom dia.

- Ok, me convenceu. – Sorriu e puxou a loira para que ficassem abraçados. – Ahn, Megan eu não pode deixar de perceber uma coisa...

- Perceber o que?

- Você era... virgem. Por que não me disse?

Dean parecia estar chocado. Havia esquecido completamente que com aquele corpo ainda era virgem. Tudo ali era novo e intocado. Sentiu-se meio sortudo por ser a única pessoa no planeta que perdeu a virgindade duas vezes e de maneiras tão diferentes.

- Eu... não queria te assustar – falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

- Não iria. Me sentiria honrado por você ter me escolhido e procuraria fazer algo especial. – beijou a testa de Dean. Ficaram uns minutos em silencio, só sentindo o momento.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Falou o loiro quebrando o silêncio.

Levantou-se puxando um dos lençóis da cama para que se enrolasse nele. Kevin rapidamente prostrou-se na frente da porta do banheiro, puxou o pedaço de pano que escondia o belo corpo de Dean, beijou-o ardentemente e disse:

- Eu também vou. – sorriu.

**D&S – D&S – D&S**

- Dean, já é segunda feira à tarde, onde você está? Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado, você não foi à faculdade hoje e... err... Bom de qualquer forma me desculpe por ter falado com você daquele jeito. Me ligue assim que ouvir os recados. Nós precisamos voltar a investigar urgentemente. Eu acho que nós temos menos tempo ainda do que eu havia calculado, tudo indica que o Incallatus pode aparecer entre amanha e quarta feira. É isso, por favor, me liga. Tchau.

Desligou o celular e se jogou na cama, estava preocupado. Não confiava em Kevin e não era por ciúmes, pelo menos não SÓ por isso. Lembrou-se da ligação que Dean recebera mais cedo, talvez Melanie soubesse onde Kevin estava e consequentemente onde Dean estaria.

Parou na frente da casa em que estivera no sábado, dessa vez sem aqueles enfeites, a música alta e a caixa de presentes. Bateu na porta e esperou até que alguém o atendesse.

- Oi Sam! – beijou a bochecha do moreno. – Entre! O que você faz aqui?

- Oi Mel – disse já entrando – É que eu briguei com a Megan e provavelmente ela está como seu irmão. Só que eu realmente preciso falar com ela. Será que você não saberia onde está o Kevin?

- Nós também brigamos, mas ele deve star hospedado numa pensão velha que tem aqui na cidade, sempre que brigamos, ele se hospeda lá. Eu tenho o endereço anotado num papelzinho, está lá em cima no meu quarto. Vamos até lá que eu te dou.

Subiram as escadas e entraram num quarto grande, com as paredes verde limão e uma enorme cama de casal, Melanie começou a tirar um monte de papeis de sua cômoda, até que encontrou o que queria. Aproximou-se Sam e colocou o papel no bolso de trás da calça dele, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do moreno. Como que instintivamente Sam agarrou a morena, beijando-a com urgência. Em alguns minutos já estavam ofegantes e descabelados.

- Es... espera. – Falou ela. – Deixa eu vestir uma coisa mais confortável. – Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sam. – Não saia daqui. – Sorriu e foi para seu banheiro.

Sam caminhou até a cômoda abarrotada de papeis e começou a vê-los, para se distrair enquanto esperava. Sorriu ao encontrar uma foto de Megan e Kevin pequenos. Viu alguns boletins de quando Melanie estava no ensino médio junto com umas redações antigas e cartas de ex-namorados. Por ultimo encontrou uns papéis estranhos dentro de um caderno velho, entrou em estado de choque quando descobriu do que se tratavam. Precisa sair dali e encontrar Dean o quanto antes. Seu irmão estava em perigo.

_Continua..._

**Demorei, mas apareci com um capitulo bem tenso ein? Huehue. Sinto em informar que esta fic está chegando ao fim e que talvez tenha mais um ou dois capítulos só =/ -choralitros- mas desde já quero agradecer a todos que me apoiaram nessa primeira historia, vcs foram mto fofos e tem mta paciência por esperar eu postar huehue já que sou lentinha. Enfim espero que gostem. Reviews? =D**


	11. recado

Caros leitores,

Desculpe não estar postando capítulos da minha fic, mas andei passando por problemas de saúde na família, um ente muito querido estava com câncer e infelizmente não sobreviveu e as minhas notas na escola tbm estão péssimas, com a greve que teve a pouco tempo agora estou cheia de coisas pra fazer e nem terei férias (chora litros), como aprecio o carinho de vcs resolvi dar essa satisfação eu prometo assim que tudo se acertar postar mais capítulos da mina historia. Obrigada pelo carinho. E não desistam de mim..


End file.
